Make a sense
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik ketika rasa itu perlahan hilang, rasa yang sudah lama kutinggalkan akibat obsesi yang terlalu mencekik ini kembali datang, membawa diriku dalam setiap senyuman yang kau tampilkan saat ini. Donghae-ah, bisakah kita menyambung rasa ini kembali?" Yaoi/HaeHyuk/ slight YeHyuk and HaeRy/ Chapt 5 is up! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Make a sense.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Slight Pair: YeHyuk, HaeRy.**

**Cast:Lee Eunhyuk/Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Kim Yesung/Jongwoon, Henry.**

**Rate: T semi M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Boys x boys, miss typo, typo (s), EYD yang berantakan, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Seluruh cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Namun cerita ini murni milik kami dan hanya milik kami!**

**Summary: "Semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik ketika rasa itu perlahan hilang, rasa yang sudah lama kutinggalkan akibat obsesi yang terlalu mencekik ini kembali datang, membawa diriku dalam setiap senyuman yang kau tampilkan saat ini. Donghae-ah, bisakah kita menyambung rasa ini kembali?"**

**Don't like, Don't read. **

**Read and Review please ^^.**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Enjoy plase~**

* * *

**Make a sense.**

* * *

**Author Pov.**

Helaan nafas terdengar pelan berbisik nyaris tersapu angin. Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya ada satu orang yang menempati dengan beribu pikiran asing juga membebankan. Senyum belum berniat terulas pada wajah menawannya, sosok itu masih mengatupkan mulut tak ingin mengeluarkan senyum simpul yang biasa dipamerkan.

Matanya mengedar, detik-detik yang berjalan tak dilewatkan. Iris sang pemuda langsung terfokus pada jarum jam yang berada di arlogi mewahnya. Sedikit kernyitkan kening menjadi penanda bahwa laki-laki ini penat menunggu.

Sudah terlalu lama untuknya menunggu, menunggu dengan segala tuntutan pekerjaan yang terkadang memberatkan. Ia, seseorang yang selalu dituntut untuk tampil sempurna, mengcover diri dengan seulas senyum yang bahkan kadang tak dimengertinya untuk apa. Ia hanya tahu- ia harus melakukannya. Karna dengan sebuah senyuman juga bakat yang dimiliki. Ia bisa menyambung hidup, bukan dengan keberuntungan yang selalu menyelimuti masa lalunya.

Masa lalu…, dimana ia takut untuk pergi, masa lalu dimana ia takut untuk kembali bertemu, masa lalu dimana ia takut untuk merindukan, namun rasa itu selalu ada. Rasa takut dengan cinta yang tak ingin berpihak padanya.

Matanya terkatup sempurna, membiarkan sketsa memori terulang bak piringan hitam dibenaknya. Tangannya terkepal saat bayangan itu kembali datang. Orang yang dicintai selalu ada mewarnai kanvas hitam yang sesaat mendominasi.

"Donghae **hyung**!" Suara yang mengintrupsi akhirnya mengalihkannya, ia membuka mata perlahan. Menghentikan segala memori itu menelusuk lebih dalam.

Ia mendongak, labih tepatnya memperhatikan siapa yang tengah menjeda. Tatapannya terfokus, seseorang berparas sangat manis menampilkan wajahnya dibalik pintu dengan kombinasi warna putih yang mendominasi.

"Naskahnya? Kau sudah bawa?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan dan sang penerima interaksi mengangguk mengiyakan. Getaran dari hentakkan langkah terdengar mendekat, sosok berdarah cina didepannya masih menyunggingakan senyum diparas manis tersebut.

Hanya senyuman yang terpasang hingga sebuah deretan naskah yang diminta sang artis diterima. Kerutan samar semakin terlihat, ia, sang artis tak menemukan apa yang diinginkan dikertas putih itu.

"Siapa lawan mainku di **MV** ini?" Kembali ia bertanya, sang manager menyunggingkan senyum singkat lalu mendudukkan diri disamping laki-laki bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Eunhyuk…, nama panggungnya Eunhyuk. Dia artis baru yang akan memulai debut di **MV **ini."

"Eunhyuk?"

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

_6 years ago…_

_Jari-jari kedua insan ini saling terkait. Bayang-bayang cinta murni masih menjadi impian salah satu pihak. Senyuman panjang dengan intensitas yang amat tulus begitu dipamerkan, deretan kisah cinta klasik masih menjadi sejarah penting dalam masa remaja mereka. Tak ada seorangpun yang pantas mengusiknya, termasuk orang-orang yang berada didalam lingkaran tersebut. _

_Mereka melangkah berbarengan, menabrak tanah kehitaman dengan genggaman yang makin mengerat. Kedua manik mereka seolah saling terkait beradu satu sama lain. Tawa menjadi topik kali ini sebelum memulai sebuah pembicaraan baru._

_Salah satu diantara mereka mulai melepas genggaman, berlari kearah depan hingga sebuah gundukkan tanah yang berusaha dipijaknya menimbulkan tawa dari salah satu pihak. Tubuhnya yang kurus tak dapat benar-benar menapakki gundukkan itu, sampai uluran tangan sebagai bantuan untuk laki-laki itu didapatkan._

"_Sini kubantu…" Pemuda tampan yang terlihat lebih mendominasi dihubungan mereka mengulurkan tangan. Senyuman juga terpatri indah dibibir tipisnya. Namun sayang, pemuda manis sebagai penerima bantuan mengelak. Menepis tangan putih itu lalu berusaha menapakki gundukkan itu dengan usahanya sendiri._

"_Aku bisa." Ia berucap riang. Peluh menetes bebas membasahi wajah putihnya dan ia berhasil menapakkinya. Sosok dibawahnya tersenyum tulus, tak ada rasa apapun yang ditampilkan kecuali cinta…, cinta dalam konteks yang lebih sederhana dari apa yang mereka tahu saat ini. Cinta tanpa kepelikkan, cinta yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh sebuah obsesi. Cinta yang masih mengenal kehangatan. _

_Dan mereka merasakannya, merasakan 'rasa' suci yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. _

"_Kau tahu Hyuk, ayahku berencana menyekolahkan di Seoul. Yeah…sebisa mungkin aku akan menolaknya." Sosok bermata teduh itu berujar, tak ada penyesalan dalam setiap baris ucapannya. _

_Sebercik raut wajah berbeda ditampilkan seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Hyuk' itu. Bukan lagi raut penuh cinta, namun kini sepertinya rasa egoisme menjadi alasan perubahan yang terlihat amat samar. _

"_Kenapa kau menolaknya?" Akhirnya ia bertanya. Nada yang dikeluarkan sedikit sinis, namun keparauan yang pasti membuat wajahnya terlihat sedih. _

"_Tidak semua orang bisa mengenyam pendidikkan sepertimu." Sebelum membiarkan sosok disampingnya menjawab, laki-laki ini kembali mendahului. Donghae, Lee Donghae lebih tepatnya. Nama laki-laki bermata teduh itu mendongakkan wajah keatas. Bibirnya mendekat menyapu jarak. Semakin dekat hingga kedua benda kenyal itu bertaut. Tak lama, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat penuh kehangatan._

"_Karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, pendidikkan seperti apapun jika aku harus meninggalkanmu, aku akan menolaknya." Kalimat penutup dilontarkan. Donghae berjinjit, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan laki-laki itu. Merengkuhnya erat, membiarkan tubuh kurus itu menyerap seluruh kehangatan yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya. _

_Sekali lagi, sosok manis ini berekspresi tak selayaknya. Raut dingin yang ditahan menumpuk dalam batinnya, menyuarakan kata 'tak suka' ketika laki-laki didepannya kembali bersikap naïf._

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap irama yang masuk kedalam telinganya menghentakkan tubuh, pemuda ini penyuka segala jenis seni. Termasuk musik dan tarian. Baginya, musik dan tarian adalah unsur yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Ia adalah tipe orang yang menganut pemahamann bahwa keindahan musik tak bisa terelakkan oleh siapapun, termasuk orang yang membencinya. Mereka hanya mencoba mengelak keindahan itu, dengan mencari keindahan lain.

Tiba-tiba sentuhan lembut dari seseorang menyadarkan aktifitasnya. Dengan pelan, **headphone** yang membingkai kedua telinga ia buka. Dan sebuah senyuman tanpa arti langsung tersungging saat siluet seseorang menyapa penglihatan.

"Lee Donghae lawan mainmu sudah menerima naskah, dan menyetujui kontrak. Sutradara juga sudah menentukan kapan dan bagaimana setting **MV**-ku. **Shooting**nya dimulai minggu depan." Senyuman langsung terkerah sempurna ketika bait-demi bait kalimat diucapkan **namja** bermata bulan sabit itu. Tak segan-segan laki-laki manis itu menggumamkan kata terimakasih.

"Terimakasih **hyung!** Kau memang penyelamatku!" Ia bersorak, dengan sigap ia menderikan tubuhnya dan memeluk sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya mengulas senyum singkat sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan yang terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"**Fighting**! Ini debut pertamamu!" Tepukkan lembut terjadi sebagai obat penyemangat sederhana. Akhirnya **namja** bermata sipit itu perlahan melonggarkan rengkuhannya, menatap kedua manik itu hingga rasa 'cinta' yang tak pernah benar-benar ada diungkapkan.

"Tak ingin memberiku hadiah?" Ia memberi sebuah pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya syarat, pemuda asli bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu mengangguk paham. Tangannya mengalung erat dileher sang pemuda lalu melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat.

Tautan itu berlangsung singkat. Pemuda penerima kecupan itu tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan. Ia memajukan bibir tipisnya meminta lebih dari apa yang sudah dilakukan tadi.

"Kau tak ingin lebih?" Kembali pertanyaan dilantunkan. Sosok bermata sipit menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Hingga tautan bibir yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya menjadi jawaban. Adegan demi adegan penuh nafsu terjadi. Hingga kata 'kemunafikkan' pantas menggambarkan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

**Flashback **

_Still six years ago…_

"_Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melanjutkan sekolah sampai ke universitas…" Terlalu lirih, ia bergumam terlalu lirih. __**Onyx **__itu berkaca-kaca menyorakkan nasib yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan butiran bening jatuh lebih deras._

_Donghae tercekat. Nafasnya seperti berhenti tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Seseorang yang dicintai, yang begitu ambisius, kini menampakkan wajah lemahnya. Tangannya teralih menggenggam tangan seputih susu milik sang kekasih._

"_Kau mana boleh begitu. Bagaimana dengan Ibumu?" Ia masih mencoba menemukan klarifikasi juga solusi dari laki-laki bernama Hyuk Jae didepannya. Lee Hyuk Jae, nama laki-laki manis itu. _

"_Biaya tabungan sudah habis untuk biaya pemakaman ayahku, ibuku benar-benar angkat tangan untuk masalah ini. Satu-satunya cara mungkin adalah memenangkan kompetisi itu." Ia menerangkan panjang lebar. Bibirnya bergetar, raut wajah tak berdaya dipamerkan. Donghae menghela nafas berat, genggamannya semakin menguat, meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk tetap tegar dalam pendiriannya. _

"_Kau yang terbaik Hyuk Jae__**-ah**__! Kita sama-sama mengikuti audisi ini, aku yakin kau pemenangnya. Aku akan menampilkan penampilan terburuk agar ayahku berhenti mendesakku untuk memenangkan kompetisi dance itu." Kalimat tak masuk akal ditorehkan Donghae. Seulas senyum dikeluarkan Hyuk Jae. Sebercik rasa bersalah karena menjadi orang jahat muncul, namun itu hanya muncul. Rasa itu tidak mampu menghentikan ambisinya. Ia harus melupakan hati nurani, dan biarkan hati nuraninya sendiri yang menghukumnya nanti. _

_Kali ini biarkan ia bersembunyi dalam kabut tebal keegoisan…_

**End of flashback.**

.

.

.

"Lee Donghae, Lee Donghae, Lee Donghae." Nama itu terus terucap, bibir **kissable**nya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan sebaris nama yang begitu familiar atau mungkin memang familiar. Jarinya terus bermain dalam lingkaran-lingkaran semu yang ia ciptakan diatas udara.

Deru nafas hangat yang dihembuskan semakin bergejolak ketika rasa ingin tahu tentang orang dimasa lalu itu memuncak datang. Rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar, hingga dendam mempermainkan menjadi alasan kenapa sosok yang diselimuti rasa egoisme tinggi ini bertindak bodoh. Rasa ingin tahu tentang keterombang-ambingin sosok itu tanpa dirinya, rasa ingin tahu tentang bagaimana kenaifan masih menjadi alasan utamanya untuk hidup.

"…" Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Firasat tentang kemenangan telah datang, ia siap untuk ini. Ia siap untuk muncul lagi, membawa kenyataan yang lebih pahit dari sebelumnya.

"Hahhhh…, aku merindukanmu…" Monolog itu lagi-lagi terucap dengan bingkaian senyuman yang sulit dimengerti. Sesaat senyuman itu terlihat sangat manis, namun sayang sekali dilain waktu senyuman itu malah lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Senyuman yang selalu menjadi jembatan penghatar akan masa lalu.

.

.

.

"Undangan dari Sutradara Go?" Donghae kembali mengulang ucapan yang sempat dilontarkan Henry, sang manager. Keningnya mengkerut merasa terbebani dengan permintaan sang atasan. Ada gurat tak senang juga rasa lelah yang menumpuk.

Sang lawan bicara mengangguk singkat, ia paham apa yang dirasakan artisnya. Namun sekali lagi, tuntutan ke profesionalitasan menjadi alasan utama untuk tak mengelak.

"Dia sutradara senior, kau tahukan jika kau tidak datang, dia benar-benar akan menjadi cerewet. Kesan pertama adalah yang terbaik." Setiap bait kalimatnya penuh penekanan tapi tak ada pemaksaan didalamnya. Henry, pemuda mungil itu mendekat mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Mata sipitnya terfokus lurus kearah **hazel** milik Donghae.

Ia berniat membalikkan badan untuk pergi, ketika jawaban 'ya' sudah didapatkan. Namun tangan seseorang menginstrupsi langkahnya. Ia menoleh lemah, dan sebuah senyuman hangat terasa menggemuruhkan hatinya. Senyum itu begitu memabukkan…, dan ia tahu. Donghae tidak benar-benar tersenyum padanya.

"Henry-**ah**…" Wajah Henry menelisik penasaran, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya untuk dilontarkan.

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

_Still six years ago…_

_Ornamen berbentuk emas itu kini digenggamnnya dengan gemetar. Tatapan seseorang seperti memenjarakannya dalam rasa bersalah amat besar. Bibirnya kelu untuk melontarkan kata-kata, bahkan hanya untuk bernafas, ia tak yakin sanggup melakukannya. _

"_Ini yang kau sebut membantu?" Kalimat itu terdengar sinis. Donghae menelan salivanya cepat. Mengelak dan membela diripun dirasa tak pantas, karena semua benar-benar sudah terlanjur terjadi. Memutar waktu? Kalimat singkat itu berputar dibenaknya. Berharap kata fantasi itu menjadi fakta saat ini._

"_Aku…, aku benar-benar…" Patahan kalimat gugup itu terpotong oleh sebuah decihan. Hyuk Jae memandang rendah sosok Donghae. Pandangan yang lebih tajam dari sebilah belati. Mengiris hatinya dan membuatnya tak mampu berkata apa-apa._

"_Kau benar-benar menginginkannya bukan? Semuanya…, sekarang sudah hancur. Kau menghancurkan masa depanku, dan sekarang kau masih berani menampakkan dirimu didepan mataku?! Baru pertama kali aku bertemu orang sekonyol dirimu Lee Donghae." Tuduhan itu tercampur indah dengan kesinisan juga kemarahan yang mengalun rapi. Tangannya kembali bergetar, matanya terasa kaku hanya untuk sekilas berkilah. _

"_Hyuk…aku…" _

"_Jangan sebut namaku brengsek!" Teriakkan dengan tangisan itu terlontar, menggema digang sempit ini. Sunyi…, dan isakkan kecil Hyuk Jae bak pengisi didalamnya. Donghae benar-benar tak ingin melihat sosok itu menangis. Ia tak bisa, dan tetap tak akan bisa._

_Lee Donghae berjalan perlahan, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Hyuk Jae melangkah mundur sebagi respon. _

"_Kita selesaikan ini, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!" Kalimat itu sukses membuat Donghae membeku ditempat. Jantungya berhenti berdetak dan waktu juga seakan-akan ter__**pause**__. Terfokus padanya, juga kejadian yang kini tengah melanda. Hyuk Jae mengambil langkah cepat, membalikkan badan berniat meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tercekat dalam posisinya._

"_Jangan! Jangan katakan itu!" Tangannya terulur cepat menghentikan pergerakkan pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu. __**Hazel**__nya memanas, warna merah menjadi penanda bahwa butiran sebening kristal itu akan segara mencuat jatuh._

"_Lepaskan aku! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" Hardikkan tak henti-hentinya menghujam batinnya. Air mata itu terus melesat, bahkan Donghae sendiri tak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' untuk menghentikannya._

"_**Anniya! Andwae!**__ Hyuk Jae-__**ah**__! Jangan pergi! Aku mohon!" Rengekkan terus berkumandang, tak peduli seberapa banyak harga diri yang sudah terinjak. Donghae hanya ingin mempertahankan 'cinta murni' dalam kehidupan remajanya. Ia menggenggam dengan erat tangan Hyuk Jae hingga sang empunya benar-benar tak bisa berkutik._

"_Lepaskan aku!" Bentak Hyuk Jae sekali lagi. Matanya tersorot pada ornamen keemasan itu lalu kembali teralihkan oleh wajah Donghae yang mulai basah. Decihan itu lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah manisnya, decihan yang entah sudah berapa banyak dikeluarkannya dan…_

_**Prankkkk!**_

_Hyuk Jae meraih ornamen keemasan itu dengan cepat dari tangan Donghae lalu menghempaskannya kasar ketanah hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Sang pemilik hanya bisa termangu, ia sudah benar-benar merasa bisu dengan keadaan. Benda yang mengakibatkan pertengkaran mereka kini hancur… Tak berbekas, hanya kepingan-kepingan tak berarti yang membuat hati pemuda teduh ini semakin sakit._

"_Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya!" Kembali sosok itu berteriak dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Donghae manjauh darinya. Tubuh yang sudah membantu itu tak memberikan reaksi, titikkan air mata. Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban dari segala 'kemunafikkan' yang selama ini terajut._

_Hyuk Jae membalikkan badannya perlahan, membiarkan Donghae menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan nanar. Memberikan garis keras, bahwa pemuda tampan itu tak lagi pantas untuk menginstrupsi langkahnya._

"_Kau tahu…" Ia menjeda ucapannya seraya menghentikan langkah. Bibirnya bergetar, untuk kali ini Hyuk Jae mengakui, bahwa ia…_

"_Aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu…"_

_Ia benar-benar orang yang jahat._

_Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Sosok itu benar-benar pergi dengan cepat, tanpa memberikannya sebuah harapan untuk kembali. Menyisakkan dirinya ditengah kesunyian dan keping-kepingan tak berarti._

_Sosok yang selamanya akan terus dicintai…_

**End of flashback.**

.

.

.

Derap langkah banyak orang mengerubungi restaurant Jepang itu. Sorak-sorai mulai terdengar riuh, seakan menenggelamkan siapa saja kedalam suasana bahagia. Donghae berjalan pelan bersama sang manager ketempat yang sudah dijanjikkan.

Senyuman yang biasanya menjadi pemanis kini lenyap, mengingat kejadian-kejadian masa lalu yang menyisakan perasaan tak karuan. Hingga dirinya, tak lagi memiliki semanngat untuk melanjutkan segala aktivitas keartisannya.

"Oh… Donghae**ssi**! Kau sudah datang!" Ucapan dari seseorang yang diidentifikasikan sebagai sang sutradara dalam proyek pembuatan **MV** penyanyi besar itu menyapa dengan senyum riang saat wajah Donghae dengan cepat melintas dihadapan meja para kru.

Donghae menunduk singkat sebagai awal dari kerja samanya, senyumannya tak pernah terputus saat beberapa orang mulai menyapa namun…

"Donghae**ssi** ini artis barunya…" Donghae terbelalak lebar saat sang sutradara dengan lantang mengulurkan tangannya. Menunjuk seseorang yang berada dipojokkan meja makan dengan senyuman manis juga lantang yang sangat pas diwajah manisnya.

"**Annyeonghaseyo** Lee Donghae**ssi**…" Donghae membantu. Siluet wajah itu…, siluet wajah seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya. Kini tampil, menyapa ruang pandang.

* * *

**Make a sense.**

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Kami datang lagi! *teriak* kkk~ apakah cerita baru kami semakin tidak jelas? Wkwkwkwwk sebenarnya kami membuat ini selama semalam, dan yah…, kami ingin meramaikan SPI dengan FF HaeHyuk yang semakin lama semakin lenyap dipasaran… wkwkwkwkw**

**Apakah ff ini sedikit membingungkan? Oke…, kalau iya, diharap menunggu chapther selanjutnya… wkwkwkw xD#bruaghhhhh**

**Maaf untuk alur yang tidak jelas, Diksi yang berantakan, typo yang masih bertebaran, dll, kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow. Dan Terimakasih juga untuk reader+review yang selalu mendampingi ff abal milik kami, terimakasih banyak #bow.**

**Kelanjutan dari FF ini ada ditangan para pembaca sekalian ^^**

**Jadi jika penasaran dengan ff ini, tolong tinggalkan review…**

**Terimkasih xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Make a sense.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Slight Pair: YeHyuk, HaeRy.**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk/Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Yesung/Jongwoon, Henry.**

**Rate: T semi M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Boys x boys, miss typo, typo (s), EYD yang berantakan, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Seluruh cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Namun cerita ini murni milik kami dan hanya milik kami!**

**Summary: "Semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik ketika rasa itu perlahan hilang, rasa yang sudah lama kutinggalkan akibat obsesi yang terlalu mencekik ini kembali datang, membawa diriku dalam setiap senyuman yang kau tampilkan saat ini. Donghae-ah, bisakah kita menyambung rasa ini kembali?"**

**Don't like, Don't read. **

**Read and Review please ^^.**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Enjoy plase~**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras, perhatiannya kini terpusat pada satu orang yang tertunduk dalam lingkaran aktivitas manusia lainnya. Satu dari sekian banyak siluet yang melintas, ia hanya mampu mengenali sosok yang tersenyum manis. Menghantarkan sengatan listrik yang telah membangungkan segala kisah masa lalu yang sudah tertanam jauh. Segala serpihan yang telah terhempas, kembali terkumpul sampai rasa yang sudah lama hilang itu lagi-lagi menuntutnya.

Lama, sosok tampan dengan berlian cokelat yang terpermak dalam roman indah karya Tuhan, memandangi sosok bersurai **blonde** pendek itu dengan seksama. Membuat suasana sekitar menghening, menghentikan seketika keramaian pada ruang tertutup hingga pandangan canggung juga bingung dari beberapa kru itu menyeruak. Menuntut pemuda tampan ini untuk kembali bersikap selayaknya.

"**Waeyeo** Donghae-**ssi**?" Suara lembut dari sang Sutradara menyadarkan Donghae, pemuda dengan **hazel** cokelat bak batu mulia 'tak berharga'. Donghae menelan ludah singkat sebelum menggelengkan kepala, mendudukkan diri tepat didepan sosok itu hingga ia akhirnya mulai tenggelam dalam gelak tawa para rekan kerja lainnya.

Paras yang awalnya dibingkai dengan senyuman ramah juga semburat merah itu kini terpampang dengan garis wajah datar. Pandangan yang saling bertabrakkan tak pelak membuat keindahan dalam wajah polos terbalut keangkuhan itu memudar. Kondisi yang kedua orang ini jalani seperti sebuah film yang berputar.

Terpusat hanya pada dua tokoh yang saling terkait, membuat semua naskah tak tertulis melekat sempurna pada benak kedua insan ini. Pemuda berambut **blonde **itu menarik sudut bibirnya, memaparkan senyuman paksa yang sangat kentara. Ia bukan tipe orang yang sulit berpura-pura, ia tipe orang yang akan memperlihatkan segala emosi jiwa ketika kesendirian melanda. Namun, sosok didepannya adalah pengecualian. Sosok yang dirindukan oleh hati nurani terdalam, sosok yang mungkin akan sangat memahaminya.

Waktu berlalu lamat-lamat, tak ada yang menyadarinya. Kecuali Donghae, ia yang selalu menghitung waktu untuk sekedar menikmati karya indah itu dalam **hazel**nya. Dan kini Tuhan seperti memberinya sebuah lotre tak terduga. Orang itu datang dalam sosok baru, sosok yang makin membuatnya tercekik dalam keadaan.

Sebuah gerakkan tiba-tiba, lagi-lagi membuatnya terperanjat kaget. Orang itu membisikkan sebuah hal tak dimengerti pada orang disampingnya, menciptakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang kembali memenuhi pemikiran.

.

.

.

Reflkesi bak cetakkan diri ditatapnya dengan pandangan lembut. Air yang beriak mengalir menjadi pemerdu diantara suasana hening. Senyum itu terkembang entah untuk apa. Tak ada raut wajah tulus yang tersampaikan, kepelikkan dan kesinisan juga hilang, lenyap tak tersisa. Dengan intensitas yang amat pelan, ia mengatupkan mata. Menikmati kedamaian yang tercipta atas sketsa hitam, walaupun terkadang warna-warna blur ikut bermain dalam kerjapan tak kasat mata.

**Kriet…**

Suasana tenang tak bersuara itu kini harus tergantikan oleh siluet wajah masa lalu. Senyum simpul mendadak menghilang, gelak sikap formal dilakukan sebagai bentuk keterkejutan. Ia menunduk dalam saat orang itu tepat berdiri didepan wajahnya. Tak memberikan respon berarti, Hyuk Jae masih mencoba membiarkan orang ini bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Lee Hyuk Jae-**ssi**…" Suara yang dikeluarkannya terlalu serak. Intensitasnya juga amat rendah. Kelemahan tergambar mendominasi dalam setiap gestur tubuh, mulutnya yang bergetar tak beraturan memberi peluang untuk butiran bening itu menyeruak jatuh. Rasanya terlalu sakit, ia bahkan tak mampu membiarkan dirinya tersenyum sekilas sebagai wujud kerinduan.

"**Ne**." Hanya itu, rajutan kalimat panjang yang diharapkan hanya dibalas dengan sepatah kata tak masuk akal. Donghae mengangkat wajah, tatapan tajam yang dihadiahkan menyengat menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Bahkan ruang tersempit tak dibiarkan kosong.

Lama hening, tak ada yang ingin kalah dari kondisi bisu ini. Mata yang saling bertabrak seakan membawa mereka pada masa lalu. Namun hanya satu orang yang menginginkannya, hanya salah satu dari mereka. Hanya laki-laki bersurai pekat sehitam arang itu. Ruang waktu yang terjadi seakan tak membantu dalam keheningan tercipta. Semuanya terulang…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

_Cinta pertama…_

_Tatapan mereka bertemu…, menjadi penghantar jiwa detak jantung masing-masing. Aroma manis yang tercipta dari alam sekitar menjadi harmoni kisah klasik yang tergores. Kedua insan ini menautkan perasaan yang sama, melewati takdir bahwa mereka adalah sesama adam yang tak pantas menggumamkan perasaan sehati. _

"_A-aku…, perasaanku padamu benar-benar terkait." Peluh dingin menetes membasahi sebagian dari siluet tampannya. Wajah teduh itu seperti terhisap oleh perasaan gugup, tak mampu melanjutkan setiap bait kata yang terangkum. Kepalannya pada tangan dingin mengerat, hazel yang biasanya terlihat percaya diri harus takluk pada satu obsidian didepan sana…_

"_Lee Hyuk Jae, aku…, aku mencintaimu." Ia menghela nafas dalam, akhirnya lontaran perasaan berhasil terucap. Detakkan itu makin bergemuruh, ia benar-benar ingin mati menunggu balasan atas perasaan yang selama ini terpendam._

_Ucapan itu tak dibalas, hanya senyum simpul sebagai pengganti kalimat lain. Setidaknya ia membiarkan orang ini mencintainya._

_Seperti memulai kisah tanpa naskah, menenggelamkan diri pada perputaran detik-detik waktu._

* * *

_Ciuman pertama…_

"_Ada es krim dibibirmu…" Suara tenor menghentikan aktivitas Donghae yang tengah menikmati sepotong es krim vanilla yang digenggamnya sedari tadi. Indera perasa yang mengecap rasa manis pada buliran cairan lembut itu mendadak berhenti berkerja. Matanya memandangi sosok didepan yang mendekat dengan kosong. Seolah mengutuk segala jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka._

_Mulutnya yang mencecap rasa asing terekspos rendah, benda kenyal yang awalnya terkait singkat kini berani memberikan jejak. Kecipak nafsu bocah 17 tahun, terdengar lamat hingga kebutuhan alamiah menuntut mereka untuk menghentikan sejenak aktivitas saling membagi udara._

"_Hhh…" Nafas Donghae terengah dalam. Ia terkejut, sangat terkejut. Namun sesuatu dalam hatinya seperti terperanjat. Terlalu senang hingga iapun tak mampu menyuarakkan hal lain selain ekspressi keterkejutan juga detak jantung tak beraturan. Manik indahnya menatap sang pelaku perebutan ciuman pertama dengan pandangan sayu. Mimik wajah yang awalnya datar, sekarang tandas. Teralihkan oleh kedua bola mata yang membulat sempurna. _

"_Ternyata seperti ini rasanya…" Sosok termanis bergumam pelan, mengedarkan pandangan yang sempat terfokus, kini teralihkan kearah hamparan padang rumput luas. Ciuman pertama, ditengah luasnya lautan hijau…, dengan sisa vanilla juga gelombang senja. Ciuman pertama yang tak akan mampu dilupakan laki-laki bernama asli Lee Donghae itu._

"_Tadi kau menciumku?" Donghae dengan berani melontarkan sepatah kata yang awalnya tersendat akibat rasa terkejutnya. Ia menggengam rerumputan disisi kiri. Berharap bahwa adegan tadi bukanlah efek dari imajinasi kelewat tinggi._

_Sosok manis itu tersenyum, memamerkan gusi merah yang menderetkan rapi gigi putihnya. Wajahnya kembali mengikis jarak, mendekat kearah indera pendengar Donghae. Jemari yang awalnya terletak diantara tanah basah sekitar tempatnya terduduk kini diletakkan diatas tangan pemuda berhazel cokelat, berniat membisikkan sepatah kalimat penunjuk rasa terdalam hatinya._

"_Mau lebih?" Deru nafas yang menerpa kulit leher membuat Donghae bergidik. Sepasang senyum terpatri, hingga tautan dalam kembali dilakukan dibawah gelombang langit yang terpampang dengan garis keemasan membentang lintang cakrwala._

_Menyusun paragraf-paragraf kisah romansa, dalam kukungan perasaan tak tulus._

* * *

_Hingga pengalaman pertama…_

_Tak ada yang tahu semuanya berawal dari mana, tak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai pergelutan dalam selimut ini, juga tak ada yang tahu siapa yang menderukan nafas dan nama secara halus. Mereka hanya tahu…, ini adalah perasaan murni yang tak dapat dihentikan._

_Ranjang yang berderit terus mendominasi dalam gelapnya malam. Tak peduli dengan rintihan dingin, ia terus berkerja. Serempak dengan tuntutan hasrat mendalam. Donghae…, dengan segala peluh juga rasa ingin memiliki. Berusaha menyampaikan rasa cintanya dengan sentuhan damai._

_Berusaha terus menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh sang pujaan hati, hingga bagian tak terjamah bisa tersentuh dimalam terpenting ini. Ia menautkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Cecapan-cecappan lembut, terlontar sebagai obat penenang. Dalam diam, ia berdoa…, berharap malam ini bukanlah akhir dari kisah indah mereka._

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

_Kalimat itu terucap berbarengan dengan pekikkan keras siluet dibawahnya. Rasa sakit difisik, menyeruakkan buliran bening ketika nafsu harus menghentikan laju akal sehatnya. Si manis tersenyum dalam diam, bibirnya tersungging._

'_Aku…, tidak tahu.'_

_Kata itu ingin digumamkan, namun urung dilakukannya. Pesona dalam tubuh, segala yang dimiliki Donghae membutakan hati nuraninya. Ia ingin memilikinya juga, tapi ia tahu itu hal yang mustahil._

"_Hhh…" Akhirnya suara serak itu terpekik, memuncahkan kenikmatan luar biasa. Menjeritkan kata 'lagi' dalam benak terdangkalnya. Mata yang awalnya hanya bisa melihat satu warna, terbuka. Memperhatikan segala gerak sosok yang tengah menindih. _

_Jemari indah yang memutih, terkait, menelusuri setiap jengkal garis wajah sang kekasih. Memberikan kelembutan yang tenggelam dalam rasa kebohongan._

"_Aku tahu…" Si manis lagi-lagi mendahului, kembali menautkan kedua benda pencecap itu hingga buliran saliva menetes. Menjadi satu-satunya kelembutan penyatuan jiwa dalam gelak kepelikkan takdir yang dijalani._

_Menyerahkan segala perasaan dan mengkaratkan tuntutan makna Tuhan. Menyudutkan segala ambisinya pada rangkuman dalam keputusan tak jelas. Memuncahkan rasa egoisme terdalam juga melilitkan nafsu ambisi dalam tujuan jalan hidup._

_._

_._

_._

**End of flashback.**

"Benar-benar terkejut melihatmu ada disini. Terlebih dengan kejutan bahwa kau adalah lawan mainku. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu yang menyandang status sebagi seorang artis." Nadanya terucap ketus, hawa nafas tak beraturan dikeluarkan. Matanya yang tersorot lurus pada sosok didepan menyiratkan dua perasaan sekaligus. Marah juga kebahagian yang tak terkira secara bersamaan.

Hyuk Jae menganggukkan kepala. Untuk kali ini, ia cukup setuju dengan perkataan laki-laki yang pernah menjadi pengisi hatinya beberapa tahun silam.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk merayakan ini? Sebuah pelukan? Atau ciuman hangat? Ah… aku hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu tanpaku? Lee Donghae **sunbaenim**." Suara itu terdengar menantang. Donghae sejenak sempat lupa, jika Lee Hyuk Jae yang sekarang, tetap Lee Hyuk Jae yang dulu. Sketsa hitam kembali nampak ketika dengan terpaksa ia menutup mata. Menyatukan fragmen cahaya ketika terbuka, seringai tak masuk akal dari sosok manis itu menyengat penglihatan.

Ia menegarkan diri dibalik kerealistisan yang terjadi. Berharap bayang-bayang pengampunan, membuka kembali kemungkinan memiliki cinta yang dulu.

"Jadi ini debut pertamamu? Memilih peran seperti itu, bukankah terlalu menantang?" Topik dialihkan. Ia masih sedikit penasaran, seseorang yang hilang selama ini bagaimana mungkin datang dengan sebuah kejutan yang tak terbayangkan. Hawa Toilet semakin panas, melebur menjadi satu dengan emosi yang diluapkan. Rekaman riak air terulang, menjadi satu-satunya nada indah selain tatapan menyakitkan pengoyak jiwa.

"Apapun akan kulakukan, lagipula jika itu dirimu maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kita akan lebih mendalami peran, karena kita pernah saling mencintai. Jadi ini mempermudah…" Setelah ucapan itu terselesaikan kontan pandangan berbeda yang dihadiahkan Donghae. Tatapan mata seperti 6 tahun lalu, dimana ia kembali tertipu dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Hanya aku yang mencintaimu…" Ia mengoreksi. Raut wajah yang ditampilkan sontak berbeda. Nadanya berubah menjadi lebih parau. Mengulang sesuatu yang tak ingin diulangnya, Donghae berharap lagi-lagi ini bukan mimpi.

"Nyatanya kau tetap mempercayainya." Hyuk Jae mendesah pelan sembelum melanjutkan. "Baiklah kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan topik seperti ini. Mulai saat ini bersikaplah seperti tidak terjadi apapun, jangan pernah berharap sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi. Kecuali…"

Lagi-lagi ia menjeda, membuat sang lawan bicara mengkerutkan kening, menelisik kalimat apa yang akan kembali terlontar.

"Kau memiliki lagi apa yang tidak kumiliki." Ia melanjutkan. Donghae tercengang, bahkan ketika sosok itu melangkah pergi keluar Toilet, ia belum bisa memproses apapun. Semua kata-kata yang terdengar absurd menusuk jantung hingga ke hulu. Ia belum mengerti, tapi ia sadar. Satu kata memiliki beribu makna yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Debuman keras dari pintu mobil mengejutkan sosok manis yang ada didalamnya. Sontak wajah manis itu mengedar, mencari arah suara hingga siluet nyata seseorang terduduk tepat disampingnya. Dengan wajah tertekuk, juga semburat merah menandakan kekesalan yang tak terhingga. Bibirnya hendak terbuka, mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin pulang." Belum sempat Henry berujar, Donghae mendahului. Segala penat yang tertumpuk menuntut ketenangan diri. Dan ia perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Henry hanya mendesah, ia tak perlu jawaban atau pertanyaan lain untuk menggambarkan laki-laki tampan dihadapannya. Hanya diam, dan menunduk kaku menyetujui.

.

.

.

Detik jarum jam seakan menguasai pikiran. Jentikkan pada meja dipercepat, hingga suara-suara asing menyapa indera. Bayang-bayang tak jelas terus melintas, mendominasi dalam pemikiran rasionalnya. Mengubahnya menjadi irasional, sampai perasaan yang tak pernah diinginkan mendapatkan celah. Ia terus menderukan nafas, bentuk sebagi wujud penolakkan.

Namun semuanya memudar ketika pelukan hangat dari seseorang menguasai sebagian tubuh kurusnya. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan dan sketsa wajah yang sama nampak dipandangan. Sketsa wajah yang mempertemukannya dengan masa depan.

"Jong Woon **hyung**…" Panggilan nama itu begitu lembut, amat berbeda dengan kesinisan yang dilakukannya pada orang 'itu'. Hyuk Jae tersenyum, pelukan hangat yang dikerahkan Yesung, dibalasnya dengan pelukan yang tak kalah hangat.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

.

.

.

**Mind to review?**

.

.

.

**Terimakasih untuk semua review. Dan maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang memperburuk ff ini. #bow. Sampai jumpa di chapt depan. Tolong berikan review jika kalian masih mengharapkan kelanjutan ff ini ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Slight Pair: YeHyuk, HaeRy.**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk/Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Yesung/Jongwoon, Henry.**

**Rate: T semi M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Boys x boys, miss typo, typo (s), EYD yang berantakan, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Seluruh cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Namun cerita ini murni milik kami dan hanya milik kami!**

**Summary: "Semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik ketika rasa itu perlahan hilang, rasa yang sudah lama kutinggalkan akibat obsesi yang terlalu mencekik ini kembali datang, membawa diriku dalam setiap senyuman yang kau tampilkan saat ini. Donghae-ah, bisakah kita menyambung rasa ini kembali?"**

**Don't like, Don't read. **

**Read and Review please ^^.**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Enjoy plase~**

.

.

.

Dentingan alat makan menjadi irama tersindiri dari kesunyian yang menyeruak. Sesekali laki-laki manis didepan sana melempar pandang. Maniknya bergerak tak fokus, begitupun pikirannya. Laki-laki 'itu' juga laki-laki didepannya membuat semuanya makin terasa rumit.

"Lee Donghae, bagaimana menurutmu orang itu?" Sosok bermata sipit itu memulai percakapan, dentingan sendok juga garpu yang diletakkan diatas meja terdengar begitu kontras dalam keheningan yang mendominasi.

"Dia orang yang sopan, tidak terlalu buruk." Jawaban itu dihadiahi anggukan singkat, sosok tampan itu mengangkat kepala. Memulai kontak langsung antara kedua insan. Mata mereka bertabrakkan, ada sedikit gejolak cinta yang dipamerkan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman dengannya, dia **sunbae** yang baik." Kalimat itu langsung dihadiahi kerniyatan kening. Setiap bait kata yang terlontar begitu membuatnya penasaran. Tatapannya melurus tajam, mencari tahu kepastian dari ucapan janggal yang diberikan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Nada yang diawali dengan sinis berubah normal. Tatapan lembut yang diberikan Lee Hyuk Jae menutupi segalanya.

"Itu yang selalu dikatakan artis lain saat bertemu dengannya." Ia mengangguk, penjelasan itu terdengar tak mencurigakan. Sedikit pujian untuk orang dimasa lalu membuat senyumnya terkembang, ia setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Donghae memang orang yang terlalu baik, juga… naïf.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Ia mengalihkan topik. Fokus utama tentang Donghae ditampik, rasa bosan tentang nama itu beberapa hari ini, membuatnya ingin bermain-main.

"Jikapun 'iya' tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Lagipula aku yakin dia bukan tipemu." Nada yang dilontarkan Jong Woon amat tulus, Hyuk Jae tersenyum-nyaris tertawa. Laki-laki didepannya selalu berhasil membuat **mood**nya membaik. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak ingin merutukki takdir karena bertemu dengan orang yang tak kalah naïf dengan Donghae. Setidaknya…, ia sedikit bersyukur.

"Aku memang kekasih yang baik…" Ia menjawab ketika Jong Woon mendirikan tubuh, pemuda bermata sipit itu tersenyum. Langkah kecil diambilnya, menepis jarak yang menjadi pemisah. Mengecup pucuk kepala laki-laki manis itu singkat, lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar.

"Tidurlah…, besok **take** pertama bukan?"

.

.

.

"Ada masalah? Sejak beberapa hari lalu kau terlihat tidak fokus." Percakapan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan membuat sosok dibelakang tersentak. Rasa bosan yang datang hampir membuatnya menyapa warna monokrom pekat dalam mata, namun sedikit interupsi yang dilakukan berhasil mencegah. Ia mengadah, belum berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Ia menjawab cepat, nada yang diberikan terkesan amat tak bersahabat. Henry, **namja** yang memulai percakapan memutar bola mata kesal. Ini kesekian kalinya Donghae bersikap tak professional sejak beberapa minggu lalu, selalu merengek pulang saat Sutradara memberikan instruksi. Ia mendongak, menatap tajam seseorang yang berbaring dibelakang jok mobil.

"Kau tahu, Direktur Han menyindirku karna ulahmu akhir-akhir ini." Nada sarkastik yang diucapkan Henry tidak membuat laki-laki itu setidaknya membalas tatapan mata yang diberikan. Ia masih fokus, menikmati segala warna pekat yang dihadiahi mata. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu lelah, sosok itu terasa begitu memberatkan. Ia tahu lari dan pergi tak akan menyelesaikan segalanya, lagi pula ia sangat merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang terus membuatnya terjerat dalam perasaan yang sama sejak dulu hingga kini.

"Henry-**ah**…, bisa kau membantuku?" Henry mengerenyitkan kening, bukan respon seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Kalimat 'maafkan aku' adalah hal yang paling ingin didengarnya. Bukan beban baru, yang mungkin membuatnya kian lelah. Dengan segenap keterbatasan ia mengangguk mengiyakan, tak pantas rasanya seorang manager menolak permintaan sang artis.

"Besok datang lebih pagi, jemput orang yang bernama Eunhyuk itu. Aku ingin kita berangkat ke Jinan sama-sama."

.

.

.

"…" Tatapan sinis yang dihadiahkan benar-benar menyayat batin, sebercik rasa bersalah yang dulu pernah ada kini hilang pada setiap jengkal pandang. Helaan nafas yang terdengar tidak teratur di pagi dingin musim panas, tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap berdiri teguh didepan sosok yang pernah menyakiti. Ia mengepalkan tangan, berusaha mengatur detak jantung.

"Untuk **sunbaenim** sepertimu, kurasa terlalu berlebihan jika kita memakai mobil yang sama." Laki-laki bersurai **blonde** pendek menyesuaikan nada bicara, tak ingin terlihat amat tak ramah didepan beberapa orang di kantor agentsinya. Nada sinis yang ingin ditutupi, tak dapat tertampikkan oleh tatapan benci yang menusuk tajam. Ia sedikit beruntung karena di pagi buta seperti ini, hanya beberapa karyawan yang datang.

"Jangan panggil aku **sunbaenim**, panggil aku Donghae seperti dulu." Interaksi tak ramah dilakukan diam-diam Donghae masih mencoba menantang sosok didepannya. 6 tahun berlalu, kepura-puraan tentang cinta yang dilontarkan sosok ini membuatnya selalu penasaran. Apa benar Hyuk Jae yang dulu tak pernah mencintainya? Dalam fakta yang terangkum nyata, Hyuk Jae memang tak pernah mencintainya. Namun dalam lubuk hati terdalam, Donghae masih berharap bahwa khayalan tentang Hyuk Jae yang mencintainya, benar-benar terjadi.

Hyuk Jae tak langsung membalas, tatapannya makin lurus, memicing tajam kearah manik sang 'mantan kekasih'.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh." Hyuk Jae membalas singkat, pandangannya mengedar mencari sang manager. Baru hendak megambil langkah pergi, satu tangan menghentikkan pergerakkannya. Sesaat ia terpaku, lagi ia mengedarkan penglihatan. Rasa cemas jika beberapa orang tahu tentang kedekatan mereka menyeruak. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Intensitas volumenya amat rendah, namun nada sinis yang terdengar tak mampu menyurutkan raut sedih seorang Lee Donghae. Membuang rasa malu, ia tetap mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada lengan Hyuk Jae.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan perasaanku lagi." Ia berujar lembut, **hazel** teduhnya menggambarkan kesedihan. Namun air muka Hyuk Jae tetap tak berubah, tatapannya makin sinis, kilatan pengoyak hati itu seakan merobek jiwa.

"Kau sudah lupa apa yang terjadi diantara kita? Sekarang lepaskan aku! Seseorang akan tahu jika kau-" Hyuk Jae memberontak, satu tangan yang lepas dari genggaman Donghae digunakannya untuk membebaskan diri. Sarkasme yang digunakannya untuk membalas terpotong. Seseorang dengan tubuh yang lumayan tambun mencela pembicaraan mereka.

"Eunhyuk-**ah** ada masalah, kau-" Laki-laki itu terpekur, adegan didepan sana cukup membuatnya terkejut. Donghae sang aktor senior tengah menggenggam erat lengan Eunhyuk, aktor yang bahkan baru akan memulai debut. Ini cukup membuat kernyitan dikeningnya bertambah. Sadar menjadi fokus utama, Donghae melepas genggaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shin Donghee, nama laki-laki itu melontarkan pertanyaan. Nadanya terkesan tak terlalu ramah. Bahkan tundukkan formal sebagai awal pertemuannya dengan Donghae tak dilakukan.

"A-aku kesana sekarang juga." Ia menjawab gugup, patahan kata itu terdengar begitu mencurigakan. Mencoba rasional, Shindong mengangguk. Hyuk Jae mengambil langkah panjang, berjalan cepat menjauhi tempat Donghae berada.

"Eunhyuk-**ssi**, bukankah lebih baik jika kita menggunakan mobil van yang sama?" Lagi-lagi, kalimat yang Donghae katakan membuat Hyuk Jae harus merutuki keadaan. Sekuat mungkin, ia mulai menstabilkan jantung yang berpacu demi menampilkan wajah tenangnya. Tersenyum sekilas sebelum menolehkan kepala.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya **sunbae**, tapi managerku sudah menyiapkan van lain. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Pupil matanya tak bisa fokus, menatap kesegala arah dengan keringat dingin yang nampak disekitar pelipis. Melihat artis-nya memperlihatkan kelakukan yang sedikit aneh, Shindong berdehem singkat lalu menopangkan tangan kearah pinggang.

"Sebenarnya aku datang untuk mengatakan hal ini, van yang dijanjikan Sooman **sajangnim** masih dalam tahap perbaikan. Kemarin ada kecelakaan ringan dan bagian depan mobil ringsek, maka dari itu tawaran dari Lee Donghae-**ssi** sebuah anugerah untukmu Eunhyuk-**ah**. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan dipandang remeh dihadapan para kru datang dengan menggunakan taxi." Nada sang atasan terdengar sinis, bahkan sedikit menyebalkan ketika kalimat terakhir berhasil membungkam perlawanan selanjutnya.

Hyuk Jae menghela nafas, mau tidak mau ia akan mengalah. Datang ketempat itu, dengan kepura-puraan yang akan menyulitkan nafas, manik yang awalnya tak mampu menatap Donghae kini kembali terfokus, tak ada senyuman. Laki-laki teduh itu tak tahu apakah hal ini akan membuatnya senang atau malah menghadapkannya pada kesakitan baru.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik, kita bisa terlambat."

.

.

.

Perjalanan masih panjang, bisa dirasakan detik-detik perputaran waktu begitu lamat. Tatapannya tak pernah berpindah dari sosok yang berada disampingnya, membuat orang-orang yang berada dimobil yang sama dengan mereka mengerenyit bingung. Bahkan bisikkan-bisikkan dari para **hairstyle** mulai terdengar, menggunakan nama mereka berdua sebagai latar belakang pembicaraan.

"Ehem!" Shin Donghee yang berada di jok depan berdehem, membuat Donghae terpaksa harus mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain. Pemandangan halte-halte bus yang berderet membuatnya mengingat satu hal, kepergian sosok itu dengan 2 koper besar tanpa ekspressi.

* * *

**Flashback**

6 years ago.

_Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menulikan telinga, membuang peringatan tentang jam keberangkatan lalu bersikap membocah dengan kembali kerumah dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya terdahulu. Tapi Hyuk Jae bukan orang seperti itu, didekte dengan beribu aturan membuatnya terpaku hanya pada satu hal. 'Obsesi' ia adalah seorang pemimpi dengan jutaan keyakinan tentang masa depan._

_Kereta yang berlalu lalang terus mempercepat langkahnya, syal juga 2 koper berwarna polos itu seperti menghangatkan tubuh ditengah suhu yang membekukan. Bahkan hidung mancungnya mulai terlihat memerah, tak nyaman akan kedatangan musim dingin ini._

_Bunyi roda koper yang berbenturan dengan lantai terminal terus mengikuti langkahnya, sesekali menghela nafas ketika rasa tak yakin datang berbarengan dengan keputus asaan yang melanda. Bahkan keputusannya datang ke Seoul tidak dibarengi dengan pengalaman. Pengalaman tentang betapa kerasnya dunia metropolitan yang akan didatangi._

"_Aku harus bisa!" Gumaman itu terdengar berbarengan ketika tubuhnya sudah berada didalam kereta, namun baru hendak melangkah masuk lebih dalam, teriakkan seseorang menghentikan langkah selanjutnya._

"_Hyuk Jae-__**ah**__!"_

_Suaranya tak asing, derap langkah yang mendekat membuat kernyitan alis diwajahnya kian kontras. Ia memalingkan tubuh, setidaknya untuk terakhir kali ia akan mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal dengan aksen manis untuk orang itu._

"_Jangan pergi!" Hyuk Jae tersenyum, bahkan pintu kereta sudah tertutup dan ia yakin tak akan ada jalan untuk orang itu mengejarnya. Langkah Hyuk Jae mulai mendekati tempat duduk ternyaman, wajahnya datar, pandangannya mulai terpusat pada jendela kereta api._

"_Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon! Lee Hyuk Jae! Tetap tinggal" Suasana yang mendingin tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menghentikan kepergian Hyuk Jae, bahkan kereta api yang mulai berjalan, membuatnya harus melangkah lebih cepat._

"_Aku mencintaimu! Aku minta maaf! Kumohon jangan pergi! Ini salahku! Kau boleh ambil beasiswa itu! Kalau perlu aku akan bekerja untuk membiayai kuliahmu! Kumohon jangan pergi!" Donghae, pemuda itu terus menyamakan diri dengan posisi Hyuk Jae. Bahkan larinya semakin cepat hanya untuk meyakinkan pemuda manis itu untuk tetap tinggal, namun decihan kesal menandakan pengorbanan yang akan dilakukan hanya sebatas angin lalu. _

_Mata sipit itu memicing tajam kearah jendela, wajah Donghae yang berkeringat juga air mata yang menetes tak membuat rasa iba itu muncul. Bahkan pengorbanan yang dijanjikan Donghae seperti merendahkan harga dirinya._

"_Aku…"_

_Gumamannya mampu terlihat, Donghae merasa ia tak punya kesempatan lagi. Bahkan, nafasnya mulai menuntut udara. Juga otot-otot tubuh yang tak mampu menyamakan keinginannya._

"_Membencimu selamanya…"_

_**Brukkkk!**_

_Donghae terjatuh, seketika itu pula indera motoriknya serasa lumpuh. Rasa sakit pada lutut yang berbeturan langsung dengan tanah, tak menjadi prioritas. Dalam benaknya, ia hanya mampu memproses satu hal. 'Hyuk Jae benar-benar tak pernah mencintainya, sama sekali tidak.'_

_Wajahnya basah dengan peluh juga air mata, salju yang menumpuk pada tanah membuat isakannya semakin terdengar kuat, ia pergi, kereta yang membawa sosok itu. Dan ia yakin, peluang untuk kembali sangatlah tipis._

"_Hiks…" _

_._

_._

_._

Tubuh Donghae terguncang hebat, sketsa pekat yang seharusnya nampak setelah ingatan masa lalu menyakitkan itu datang seketika buyar. Suara seseorang yang berbisik, menepuk wajahnya berulang-ulang menyurutkan niatnya untuk kembali terlelap.

"**Yak**! Bangun Lee Donghae!" Pekikan nyaring itu perlahan menggerakkan kelopak mata Donghae untuk segera terbuka demi tanggung jawab. Mulut yang terbuka lebar setelah menguap, menandakan kesadaran yang sebentar lagi akan kembali. Maniknya mengerjap sesaat, menetralkan bias surya yang memaksa masuk kedalam retina.

"Aku tertidur?" Ia nampak terkejut, baru kali ini ia melakukan hal yang bisa merusak imege-nya sebagai seorang artis, terlebih kepada beberapa orang yang berada diagentsi berbeda dengannya.

"Kau tidur hampir 1 jam, sekedar informasi saja. Manager artis muda itu terus menggerutu karena ulahmu." Nada sosok manis disampingnya terdengar kesal, sesekali menghela nafas dengan kecepatan bicara yang tak bisa dibilang lambat. Mau tak mau Donghae ikut menghela nafas, sosok yang semula duduk disampingnya kini tak ada. Dan kesan buruk, malah menjadi awal dari pertemuan mereka.

Donghae hanya mengangguk sebelum memberi respon, mulut yang sedikit terbuka menandakan akan ada kalimat yang ingin disampaikannya. "Aku harus segera keluar…" Henry mengehela nafas, dulu Donghae akan menggumamkan kata maaf jika sebuah kesalahan dilakukan, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, sang artis selalu menampilkan gelagat tak biasa.

Debaman pintu mobil yang tertutup menyadarkan Henry dari lamunannya, tubuhnya-pun mulai terlihat menyamakan pandangan ketika langkah Donghae terdengar menjauh. Bergumam sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan diri dari mobil van, dan ketika pemandangan luar mobil mulai nampak. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Tubuh Donghae tak pernah luput dari pengamatan, sosok Donghae yang tersenyum penuh kharisma membuat segala persepsi buruk yang hinggap itu buyar. Terhapus dengan satu tarikkan senyum.

.

.

.

_**Cut! Okay!**_

Lampu kamera tiba-tiba teredam, suara teriakkan nyaring yang terdengar menusuk indera menandakan pemberhentian pengambilan **scene **untuk kali ini. Riuh para kru terdengar menyemangati, tak jarang mereka bergumam kagum saat Hyuk Jae atau mungkin Eunhyuk, menampilkan bakat luar biasanya. Bahkan, hanya ada 3 NG untuk scene kali ini. Itupun dilakukan oleh sang lawan main, sang **sunbaenim** yang hanya bisa diam mematung.

"**Khamsahamnida**!" Hyuk Jae merespon cepat semua pujian yang didapatkan, tubuhnya menunduk dalam hanya untuk membalas pembicaraan baik tentang dirinya, dengan langkah cepat ia mulai beranjak menjauh dari tempat itu. Jemari mereka yang semula bertaut-pun dihempaskan kasar, tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan apa yang akan diberikan para kru jika Hyuk Jae kedapatan bersikap tak selayaknya.

Donghae menghela nafas, rasa hangat yang tadi menjalar ketika jari-jemari mereka bertaut kini dengan mudah terhapus. Ia mencoba menyamakan langkah dengan sosok Hyuk Jae yang mulai menjauh. Namun tubuh seseorang menghalangi gerak kornea untuk menemukan Hyuk Jae, dan ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan, matanya mengindikasikan bahwa sosok Henry-lah yang kini tengah menginterupsi.

"Dimana penyanyi utamanya? Dimana Yesung-**ssi**?" Henry hendak menggidikkan bahu atas pertanyaan itu, namun sekelebat ingatan tentang keberadaan sosok yang dipertanyakan mulai teringat. Memaksanya untuk memberikan penerangan.

"Setelah rekaman Yesung-**ssi** akan segara datang, dia bilang tengah hari akan langsung tiba di Jinan dan ini sudah jam satu lebih. Jadi mungkin dia akan tiba beberapa menit lagi." Donghae terdiam, nama Yesung akhir-akhir ini melejit cepat. Suara yang indah, dan wajah yang cukup menawan menjadi alasan utama mengapa ia begitu digilai remaja-remaja Korea, juga bahkan mencakup Asia. Dan Donghae, sedikit merasa tertandingi akan hal itu.

Donghae sedikit menganggukkan kepala tanda ia paham. Beberapa detik kemudian, langkah panjang diambilnya untuk menyusul siluet yang telah pergi.

.

.

.

Ia mungkin bersikap seperti penguntit, tak pernah membiarkan sosok yang pernah pergi untuk lenyap dari pandangan. Ia tak ingin hal yang sama terulang kembali, dan kata tak peduli cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia tak perlu menjaga image untuk kali ini. Langkah pendek menyusuri lorong, sedikit gema terdengar dari kegiatan yang dilakukan. Sesekali bibirnya bergumam pada para staf, untuk menanyakan satu hal.

'Dimana Hyuk Jae-nya?'

Ia memang tidak memiliki hak untuk menetapkan Hyuk Jae sebagai miliknya-iya jika itu dulu- dan pemikiran yang berpatok pada masa lalu telah dibuangnya, jadi berusaha keras kembali meraih hati yang telah mengkarat adalah salah satu pilihannya saat ini.

Salah satu ruangan yang tak terkunci, dengan sedikit akses masuk yang terbuka menarik perhatian. Knop pintu dingin langsung disentuhnya, tak ada pemikiran ulang untuk melakukan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah menemukan Hyuk Jae.

Mata teduhnya tiba-tiba memanas, satu pemandangan dimana yang dicintai kini beradu saliva dengan seseorang, benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Surai cokelat dari sosok yang membelakangi cukup menyulitkan Donghae untuk tahu siapa sosok yang tengah bercumbu dengan Hyuk Jae, namun dari ciri-ciri yang terlihat. Sosok itu merujuk kepada satu nama.

"Yesung-**ssi**?"

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

**Setelah semi hiatus dengan waktu yang lumayan panjang, kami kembali. xD hehehehe. Ada yang masih ingat dengan FF ini? semoga ada #doabarengShindongoppa.**

**Banyak yang protes karakter Hyuk disini sedikit jahat, huehehehehe kami sengaja. Terkesan seksi sebenernya #dilempar. Hihihihi~ ah iya! Untuk Glass, kami update besok, lusa, atau mungkin 3 hari lagi. Ditunggu yo? Hehehehehehe**

**Maaf untuk typo, diksi, monolog yang membosankan, juga alur cerita yang berantakan. Kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow. Jeongmal jeosonghamnidah!**

**Terimakasih juga untuk para pembaca yang telah meriview + Fav + Follow. Terimakasih banyak ^^ #bow.**

**Saatnya balas review~**

**Bluerissing: Ommona! Terimakasih atas reviewnya eonni ^^! Kkk~ ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Nurul. : Ah! Jinjjayeo? Uh! Semoga ini juga tidak semembingungkan chapt kemarin, hehehehe #bow xD Untuk Henly, dia itu managernya Hae chingu, sedangkan Yeye oppa itu pacarnya Hyuk chingu, hehehe. Terimakasih atas reviewnya! ^^ Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Guest: Wah?! Jinjjayeo?! Jeongmal khamsahamnida! #bow. Tapi untuk Kahlil Gibran, Woahhhh! *0* kami masih sangat standart chingu, heheheheh xD. Apa ya maksudnya Hyuk? Huahahahaha #ditabok. Chapt depan pasti dijelaskan kok~ sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^! #bow Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Dhian930715ELF: Wkwkwkw karakter Hyuk misterius bgt kan chingu? Sengaja kok~ #ditendang. Terimakasih atas pujiannya #bow. Gaya tulisan kami masih standar kok, hehehehe. Nyaman? Yey! Semoga chapt ini juga nyaman dibaca, sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^! #bow. Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Haehyuk polarise: Bwahahahhaha xD, iya HaeHyuk udh pernah ekhem! Ekhem! Hubungan yeye sama Hyukkie emg intim kok chingu~ #dilemparHae. Terimakasih atas reviewnya chingu ^^! Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Kyukyuhaehae: Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya! #bow. Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Lee Hyuk Nara: Kya! Reader kesayangan yang selalu mensuport kami, Eonni(?) Terimakasih karena tak pernah bosan dengan FF kami #bow. *terharu* :') Ini sudah dilanjut! Sekali lagi terimakasih #bow. Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Amandhharu0522: Hehehehe, sebenernya ini juga yang sering jadi kendala eon, setiap buat beberapa scene, pasti monolognya banyak bgt dan kami baru sadar setelah baca ulang. Hehehehe, maaf karna ff ini membingungkan eonniku sayang #bow. Wkwkwkwkw xD, jinjjayeo? Wuah! Terimakasih eonni! HaeHyuk putus karena obsesi Hyuk yang terlalu besar, iya eon. Kami mau buat Hae sesekali tersiksa~ kan seru tuh! #dilemparparangsamaDonghae. Buakakakaka xD iya! Hubungan Hyuk sama Yeye emg rada 'sesuatu' hihihihi. Ini sudah dilanjut =D! Terimakasih atas review dan semangatnya ^^! #bow. Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Lyndaariezz: Hehehe, kenapa ya? Pura-pura gak ya? Wkwkwkw, tunggu chapt selanjutnya aja eon~ #Dimasukkinkarung. Hehehehe, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^! #bow Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Melodyna: Beneran? Yakin? Ciyuss? Miapah? #hoekkksss. Wkwkwkwk xD! Sayang sekali meleset! Hehehehe, kami juga gak rela emak bapak dipisahkan, tapi demi tuntutan peran semua akan mereka lakukan kakak #gubrakDilemparHaeHyuk. Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^! #bow. Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Niknukss: WOW? Eonni beneran baca 3 kali? *0* kkk~ maaf kalo cerita ini membingungkan eonni-ku sayang hehehehehe #bow. Yeye itu pacarnya Hyuk eon, buahahahahah xD, kayaknya pertanyaan eonni bakal tersingkap(?) di chapt depan deh~ wkwkwkwk yep! Itu Cuma kepura-puraan =3 Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^! Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**F-Polarise: Hehehehe, Hyuk suka sama Hae gak yah? hahaha gak tahu ._. #absurd. Wkwkwkw xD Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^! #bow. Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Anonymouss: Emakku sayang, pertama-tama kami mau sungkem dulu karena sudah menistakan emak di epep ini. buakakakaka xD, Dari pada menyayat nadi nanti kita mati mak~ #dipentokkin. Nyahahahhahaha xD, Beneran mak? Wkwkwkw, Terimakasih karna sudah membaca FF ini ampe 3 kali. Rekor sejak tadi 3 kali mulu lho! *0* Yep! Bener bgt emakkkuu~~~~ wkwkwkw, ini sudah dilanjut~ Terimakasih atas reviewnya^^! #bow. Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Enhaikun: Ini sudah dilanjut kakak, maaf kalo updetnya lama bgt, hehehehe #bow. Mereka itu shooting MV, Yeye disinikan penyanyi, mereka shooting untuk MVnya Yeye hehehehe xD. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^! #bow. Maaf jika mengecewakan, jangan kapok meriview ne? kkk #bow.**

**Pfhttt! Akhirnya selesai juga! xD, ada yang ketinggalan? Hehehehe, sampai jumpa di chapt depan~ #bow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Slight Pair: YeHyuk, HaeRy.**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk/Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Yesung/Jongwoon, Henry.**

**Rate: T semi M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Boys x boys, miss typo, typo (s), EYD yang berantakan, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Seluruh cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Namun cerita ini murni milik kami dan hanya milik kami!**

**Summary: "Semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik ketika rasa itu perlahan hilang, rasa yang sudah lama kutinggalkan akibat obsesi yang terlalu mencekik ini kembali datang, membawa diriku dalam setiap senyuman yang kau tampilkan saat ini. Donghae-ah, bisakah kita menyambung rasa ini kembali?"**

**Don't like, Don't read. **

**Read and Review please ^^.**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Enjoy plase~**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Ada yang membuncah dalam hatinya, dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Panggilan nama yang telah terlontar tak digubris. Kedua insan itu masih sibuk pada satu kegiatan, mencumbu satu sama lain. Pandangannya telah meremang, tangannya yang terkepal ia arahkan kearah dada. Sekuat mungkin ia mencoba untuk mengatupkan mata, hasilnya ia tetap tidak bisa. Bahkan bayangan mereka terasa nyata.

Perlahan wajahnya beralih, meneguk ludah singkat sebelum melanjutkan langkah. Ini bukan saatnya menjadi bodoh, diam ditempat lalu meminta penjelasan pada apa yang telah terjadi. Donghae memilih pergi, ketimbang menikmati reka adegan yang melintas.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum, pagutan Yesung bukan menjadi fokusnya kini. Celah singkat yang menyibak jarak, memberikan akses untuknya melihat. Laki-laki itu pergi sesuai keinginannya. Ia hanya sedikit ingin bermain. Pagutan mereka terlepas, Hyuk Jae menghela nafas. Bibir tebalnya menjadi sedikit lebih mengkilat. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena perasaan yang berdebar. Paru-parunya serasa menciut.

"Maaf…, aku kehilangan kendali." Hyuk Jae tersenyum maklum, satu tangannya ia arahkan kearah pundak laki-laki bermata sipit itu, senyumannya tak dibalas. Yesung menggaruk tengkuk tanda ia sungkan.

"Nanti malam aku akan datanglah ke apartementku, kita lanjutkan disana." Mata Yesung berbinar, biasanya ia yang akan menawarkan perjamuan makan malam. Kali ini sedikit berbeda, ia merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih sebaik itu. Atau mungkin Hyuk Jae yang sepatutnya bicara seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa **hyung**? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Dari pada menjawab, Donghae lebih memilih duduk bersandar ditengah mobil. Perjamuan makan siang yang ditawarkan sang Sutradara diacuhkan, ia memilih diam sesaat. Menunggu perasaannya kembali pulih, kemudian pergi meminta penjelasan. Terdengar bodoh, tapi ia tak peduli. Lebih baik mengemis kembali dari pada harus kehilangan sekali lagi.

"Perlu kubelikan obat? Sutradara Go akan menganggapmu artis yang sombong jika tetap diam tanpa menyapa kru." Donghae mendesah, kata Henry ada benarnya. Tapi ia masih belum siap, dia ingin ketenangan. Melupakan sejenak memori yang sempat terekam, tapi nyatanya pekerjaan selalu menuntut hal yang memberatkan.

"Aku akan kesana, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar." Kali ini Henry yang mendesah, sikap Donghae sedikit berubah. Menjadi lebih pembangkang, bukan lagi senior yang patut dibanggakan. Artis ramah yang selalu membuat hatinya goyah dan bergemuruh kencang. Henry menutup mata, jika mengingat hal itu ia merasa terbodohi. Hanya senyuman miris yang ada dibayangannya, Henry hanya dianggap adik dan ia tahu itu.

"**Hyung** kumohon…" Henry berusaha membujuk namun entitas didepannya masih kekeh pada satu pendirian. Dengan segenap cara Henry harus berhasil membujuk laki-laki tampan ini untuk segera keluar. Jika tidak, image ramah yang telah terbangun akan runtuh sia-sia.

"Apel, ikan, semua yang kusukai akan kubelikan." Donghae tersenyum, Henry selalu berhasil membuatnya melepaskan segala penat. Laki-laki tampan ini mendudukkan diri dengan posisi yang sedikit lebih baik dari tadi, mengedip singkat sebagai respon atas sinar yang masuk kemata tiba-tiba.

"Henry-**ah**…"

Wajah Henry kontan terfokus pada Donghae. Kedua matanya membulat lebar, menunggu kalimat yang akan Donghae ucapkan padanya.

"Terimakasih…" Henry tersenyum, kata-kata yang paling ingin didengarnya adalah ini.

.

.

.

"Kalian sebelumnya pernah saling mengenal?" Yang bertubuh tambun bicara, laki-laki ini telah menyimpan rasa penasaran yang cukup besar sejak tadi. Bukan bermaksud mencurigai, ia hanya merasa sedikit janggal. Tatapan laki-laki itu terlihat tidak biasa, ada sedikit keanehan dalam intensitasnya.

"Dengan siapa?" Memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu, Hyuk Jae melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Shindong memutar mata, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Untuk Kim Jong Woon, dia orang yang lebih dari sekedar tahu. Mereka terlihat dekat sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Shindong dengar orang yang membawa Hyuk Jae masuk kedalam lingkungan entertainment adalah laki-laki bersuara indah itu.

"Aktor itu." Hyuk Jae tersenyum, tak berniat langsung menjawab ia membenarkan posisi duduk. Matanya tersorot lurus, terfokus pada pria didepan sana.

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih memiliki koneksi di dunia entertainment? Yesung **hyung** atau laki-laki itu?" Pertanyaan yang cukup sulit, sejenak Shindong meneguk ludah. Antara Yesung dan Donghae ia rasa mereka sama-sama memiliki kekuasan besar. Tapi jika diberikan pilihan, tentu Shindong hanya memilih satu orang.

"Yesung memang populer dikalangan remaja, dia juga jadi salah kandidat penyanyi nomor satu di Asia timur. Tapi Lee Donghae bukan tandingannya. Film dan Dramanya tidak main-main, agentsinya juga agentsi besar." Hyuk Jae kembali tersenyum. Jawaban Shindong memuaskan, sejenak beberapa opsi berkembang dalam pikiran.

"Bagaimana jika aku kembali padanya?" Shindong membulatkan mata, jadi bukan hanya Yesung? Laki-laki bertubuh tambun ini ikut tersenyum. Kenapa tidak jika ini menguntungkan untuknya? Shindong mengangguk, itu pilihan yang sangat tepat untuk kali ini. Dalam satu sisi Hyuk Jae mungkin terlihat curang dan jahat, tapi jika ia ingin tetap berdiri. Ini memang pilihan terbaik.

"Kalau begitu sama seperti dulu, sebagai manager yang baik, **hyung** harus membantuku."

.

.

.

**Bruk!**

Suara dari dua objek yang bertubrukkan terdengar nyaring, satu pergerakkan pada satu posisi berhasil membuat tubuhnya terkunci. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak, salah satu pihak memiliki pancaran yang berbeda dari matanya. Sedangkan reaksi dari pihak lain, terlalu datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Matanya tersorot sinis, laki-laki didepannya mengeraskan air muka. Tangan besarnya mencengkram kuat bahu sang lawan bicara, sedangkan tubuhnya mulai terlihat maju untuk mengapit.

"Kita perlu bicara, ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku." Satu alis Hyuk Jae terangkat naik, ia seperti tidak tahu. Wajahnya dibuat sebingung mungkin, sudut bibirnya mengendur. Satu decihan sinis tertangkap kontras. Donghae mendekatkan wajah, nafasnya menderu. Tak stabil, jantungnya berpacu kencang. Posisi kali ini ia rindukan. Berada sedekat ini seperti dulu, belum pernah muncul dalam mimpi terdalam.

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?" Hyuk Jae tersenyum manis, sesekali ia berkedip tanda tak terlalu mengerti. Namun setelah itu bibirnya terbuka hendak bicara.

"Tidak." Jawaban itu tidak memuaskan, Donghae terperangah. Jarinya beralih mencengkram wajah tirus pria manis itu. Mata Hyuk Jae kontan membulat, Donghae tak pernah sekasar ini padanya. Tak pernah sekalipun, tapi sekarang Donghae tak seperti dulu. Ia mungkin rindu Donghae yang naïf, bodoh dan penurut. Tapi ia tidak menyangka perubahannya akan sepesat ini. Lebih menarik walaupun sedikit menyulitkan.

"Jangan berbohong lagi! Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Pemuda bersurai hitam ini kembali menggertak, Hyuk Jae menghela nafas. Jika jawaban itu tidak memuaskan sang mantan kekasih maka ia mencoba jujur.

"Kalau begitu iya." Donghae melepas cengkramannya, wajahnya setengah tak percaya. Bahkan ia tak semudah itu melukapan Hyuk Jae. Tidak pernah, dan tidak mungkin. Namun kenapa laki-laki didepannya begitu mudah memberikan celah baru pada orang lain. Kata-kata tak mencintai kini terngiang, Donghae goyah.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Jawaban Hyuk Jae lebih sengit, tatapan Donghae kembali menanar. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kendali, jadi ia melepas cengkraman. Sesaat pandangannya melembut, tangannya terulur. Sebuah kertas dan pena diraihnya dari kantong celana, menulis beberapa digit nomor dan menyerahkannya pada Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae mengkerutkan kening, rasanya ia tak membutuhkan benda yang diberikan Donghae.

"Nomor ponselku, hubungi aku setelah ini." Hyuk Jae mengalihkan pandang, sesaat ia mendecih. Meraih kertas itu kasar, pada jeda yang terjadi tatapannya pada digit nomor terlihat intens. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, laki-laki bersurai **blonde **pendek itu merobeknya tak beraturan. Membuang beberapa bagian kertas kewajah Donghae.

**Hazel** Donghae memanas, warna merah yang terjadi memberikan celah untuk buliran bening meluruh jatuh.

"Merusak hubungan orang lain itu tidak baik Lee Donghae. Harusnya kau tahu itu." Donghae terpekur, buliran itu kini benar-benar jatuh. Wajahnya basah, dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali diam. Hyuk Jae memilih pergi, meninggalkannya dilorong sempit ini. Pada satu kenyataan, ia benar-benar gila karena mencintai satu orang.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu mendengkur halus, matanya yang terkatup tenang memperlihatkan kedamaian. Sesekali tubuhnya bergerak sembarang, membenarkan posisi tidur. Hyuk Jae terdiam, disela-sela waktu luang jadwal syuting mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Kembali pemuda manis ini menghela nafas, wajah Yesung terlalu tenang.

Pandangannya menanar, entah ia merasa terlalu jahat karena pernah membohongi laki-laki ini. Sesekali matanya menyipit, pandangannya mengabur. Rasanya tak tenang, begitu banyak tuntutan hingga semuanya menjadi begitu blur. Perasaannya memang tak menetap pada satu hati, tapi rasa iba pada orang ini selalu ada. Hyuk Jae tersenyum, mendekatkan wajah mereka pelan. Tak ingin membuat Yesung terbangun, kecupan begitu pelan ia hadiahkan pada bibir sang kekasih.

"**Mianhae hyung**…" Gumamannya terdengar bersamaan dengan debaman pintu mobil van, ia memilih melangkah keluar mobil ketimbang tetap diam dan terpaku pada rasa goyah. Ia tahu dirinya tak pernah mencintai Yesung, tapi ia jelas tahu. Ia juga tak memiliki rasa itu pada Donghae.

.

.

.

Deru malam terdengar, tapi laki-laki tak berniat untuk tidur. Gestur tubuhnya tak tenang, wajah tampannya mengadah keatas, memandang plafon nanar. Ia telah siap tidur, tapi Donghae ingin melewatkan malam dengan menunggu panggilan orang itu. Ia tahu bahwa Hyuk Jae telah menolaknya mentah-mentah siang tadi. Tapi kemungkinan selalu ada, bisa saja Hyuk Jae berniat mencari tahu lalu menghubunginya secara mendadak.

Ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas dada bergetar, dengan sigap jemarinya meraih benda canggih itu, mendekatkannya kearah mata lalu tersenyum manis. Namun senyuman itu pudar seketika, yang mengirim pesan bukan orang yang ditunggunya. Ini Henry, bukan Hyuk Jae.

'_**Hyung**__, kau ingat besok ulang tahunkukan? Orang tuaku bilang mereka tidak bisa datang ke Korea. Besok aku akan membuatkan banyak makanan, bisakah kau datang? Lagipula besok kau senggang. Ya? Aku menunggumu. Jam 8 malam di apartementku.' _

Donghae menghela nafas, bukannya merasa terpaksa untuk datang. Ia hanya terlalu lelah, dahinya mengkerut sejenak. Berpikir apakah tidak datang adalah tindakan yang terlalu keterluan. Lagipula besok adalah ulang tahun Henry, **dongsaeng** kesayangannya. Orang yang terlalu mengerti dirinya selain Hyuk Jae. Akhirnya jemarinya menari diatas layar ponsel, mengetik kata 'Ya' dalam baris singkat yang tertera.

Hendak menutup mata, sebuah getaran datang lagi. Pesan lain yang memampangkan nomor tak dikenal, Donghae menyatukan alis. Enggan, ia membuka pesan agak lama.

'_Aku Hyuk Jae. Yang kutahu, besok kita tidak ada jadwal syuting. Kuberikan kesempatan sekali lagi, datang ke apartemenku jam 8 malam atau ini benar-benar akan berakhir. Alamatnya akan kukirim besok, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Datanglah…' _

Donghae membulatkan mata, mendadak ia membangunkan tubuh dari ranjang lembut. **Hazel**nya berbinar, kebahagian tergambar jelas. Antusiasnya pada orang itu tak pernah berkurang, senyum lebar kini terulas sempurna.

'_Aku pasti datang. Tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu…' _

.

.

.

Suara mixer menimbulkan gema, kedua **namja** manis tersenyum lebar. Yang satu terlihat penasaran sementara satunya lagi terlihat sangat gembira. Aktivitas mengocok telur dari salah satu pihak terjeda. Sungmin, teman baik Henry memfokuskan diri pada wajah oriental sang sahabat.

"Dia bilang apa?" Nada penuh selidik dihadiahi senyuman manis, Henry memamerkan layar ponsel. Sesekali memekik senang dengan nada rendah.

"Jadi dia bilang iya?" Henry mengangguk, ia sangat senang sekarang. Tak pernah terbayangkan jalannya semakin terbuka lebar. Sesekali Henry kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya pada adonan tepung.

"Sungmin **hyung**, ajari aku membuat kue terenak." Sungmin mengangguk mantap, dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya. Henry bersenandung, sesekali ia bergumam kata terimakasih. Reaksi Sungmin tak terlalu berbeda, beberapa kali ia mendorong bahu Henry berniat menggoda.

"Sudah kuduga dia menyimpan perasaan padamu."

.

.

.

Tak ia sangka dirinya mengambil sebuah tindakkan besar. Membatalkan janji manis semalam dengan Yesung, dan membuat janji lainnya dengan sang mantan kekasih. Ia mencatut diri, refleksinya pada cermin terlihat lebih sempurna. Beberapa kali ia merasa jahat namun untuk saat ini, ia merasa lebih puas.

Ia membenci Donghae ketika laki-laki itu berniat menyamakan diri dengannya, ia membenci Donghae ketika pria itu terlihat lebih dari dirinya. Menggunakan alasan cinta, Donghae terus mengikuti langkahnya, selalu membuatnya menjadi orang kedua, dan membiarkan sosok Donghae menjadi pemenang. Ia tak bisa menerima, sekalipun ia akan menyesal. Ia bisa saja mendapatkan Donghae secepat yang ia mau, tak ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya. Bahkan laki-laki itu sekalipun.

Pakaian terbaik telah disiapkan, apartement yang didedikasikan Yesung untuknya tertata lebih rapi. Kali ini Hyuk Jae berniat mempermainkan, sedikit godaan maka laki-laki itu akan langsung goyah. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum begitu baik. Matanya berbinar, dari arah luar kamar terdengar bunyi bel yang cukup nyaring. Ia menghela nafas, orang itu sudah datang. Lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Hyuk Jae berjalan cepat. Keluar menuju ruang tengah, lalu membukakan pintu untuk orang itu.

"Datang lebih awal dari apa yang dijanjikan, kau terlalu rajin. Sama seperti dulu…" Itu bukan sebuah pujian, Donghae cukup tahu hal itu. Tapi ia tersenyum, sekalipun dihina perasaannya tak akan berubah. Sama seperti waktu itu. Tangan Hyuk Jae mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk kekediamannya, dengan gerakkan lamat Hyuk Jae mengunci pintu.

Donghae terpekur, baru hendak melepaskan jas, ada yang meraih tengkuknya. Melumat garis kemerahan itu cepat, menghisapnya, juga memojokkan tubuhnya tepat kearah dinding. Matanya membulat, tak disangka kedatangan Donghae akan dihadiahi sebuah ciuman. Donghae sama sekali tak menolak, ia menutup mata. Menikmati hal yang sudah tak pernah ia rasakan.

Ciuman Hyuk Jae beralih keleher, bercumbu dengan posisi berdiri tidaklah buruk. Kali ini Donghae membalikkan keadaan, menjadi yang lebih mendominasi. Hyuk Jae melenguh, Donghae berhasil merusak sedikit tatanan rambutnya.

Membiarkan Henry menunggu sedikit lebih lama, Donghae rasa ini tidaklah buruk…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Kyah…! Kami datang lagi xD! Updatenya pasti lamakan? /angguk-angguk/ kkk… Jeongmal joseonghayeo, gara-gara kami kebanyakan main game ff ini jadi terbengkalai. /jder. **

**Ah…, ya. Di ff ini bayangin aja Hyuk Jae waktu pemotretan di paris untuk boys in the city season 4. Kkk…, waktu jaman dia blonde pendek mukanya rada angkuh menurut kami. Tapi tetep ganteng :D Dan untuk rate, kami masukkin ke rate m karena di chapt depan ada NC! **

**Maaf untuk typo, keterlambatan update, diksi yang berantakan, alur lambat/cepat, dan kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hati readers sekalian. Kami benar-benar minta maaf… /bow. **

**Dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang meriview, membaca, memfave dan memfollow. Jeongmal kamshamnida! xD! /bow. **

**Thanks to review: Guest| Melodyna| Anchofishy| Niknukss| nurul . p. putri| dhian930715ELF| Amandhhary0522| Anonymouss| F-polarise| Lee Haerieun| MingMin| lyndaariezz| AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks| NaizhuAmakuza| Tina KwonLee| **

**Jeongmal Gomawoyeo…/deep bow/**

**Akhir kata, apakah ff ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Slight Pair: YeHyuk, HaeRy.**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Eunhyuk/Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Yesung/Jongwoon, Henry.**

**Rate: M.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Boys x boys, miss typo, typo (s), EYD yang berantakan, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Seluruh cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Namun cerita ini murni milik kami dan hanya milik kami!**

**Summary: "Semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik ketika rasa itu perlahan hilang, rasa yang sudah lama kutinggalkan akibat obsesi yang terlalu mencekik ini kembali datang, membawa diriku dalam setiap senyuman yang kau tampilkan saat ini. Donghae-ah, bisakah kita menyambung rasa ini kembali?"**

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**Read and Review please ^^.**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Enjoy plase~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manik mereka menyatu dalam satu pandangan, dorongan penuh hasrat mendalam tak membuat Donghae begitu saja menolak segala sentuhan yang dihadiahkan. Ia lebih memilih menikmati semuanya, tertidur pada satu katupan mata dan tenggelam dalam jiwa didepan sana yang berhasil menggoyahkannya.

Gerakkan mereka makin tak teratur, tubuh Donghae berhasil mengunci pergerakkan Hyuk Jae. Kedua garis kemerahan itu masih menyatu rekat, menyapu setiap ruang dengan benda tak bertulang hingga lirihan rendah terdengar mendominasi. Jari-jemari Donghae mulai menyibak kain yang Hyuk Jae kenakan, menyentuh tubuh lembut yang beberapa saat belakangan sempat tak dijamahnya. Hyuk Jae melenguh, entitas didepannya telah berhasil melumpuhkan sejenak logika yang berjalan.

"Hhh…, Donghae-_ah_…" Disela pagutan, kata-kata itu menyelip kedalam indera pendengaran. Aktifitasnya terjeda, melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir penuh itu lalu menatap dua obsidian yang membidiknya kedalam pandangan penuh hasrat. Laki-laki ini terdiam, membiarkan Hyuk Jae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jangan berhenti…" Sekalipun Hyuk Jae mengatakan sebaliknya, laki-laki ini akan selalu memikirkan tentang kemungkinan mereka tetap bersama. Kepala Donghae kontan mengangguk, meraup kembali bibir penuh itu, menghisapnya kuat dan membenturkan tubuh Hyuk Jae kearah meja.

Sibakkan pada kain-kain beludru ia lakukan keras, melenyapkan atribut penghalang kegiatan lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Kernyitan kecil Hyuk Jae keluarkan saat kulit putihnya membentur sisi meja. Sampai pada sebuah reka, matanya membulat sempurna. Donghae mengalihkan sasaran kecupannya pada tengkuk Hyuk Jae, memenjarakan tubuh sembari membelakangi dirinya. Hyuk Jae terengah.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi." Hyuk Jae memejamkan mata. Kepalanya tak akan semudah itu mengangguk, memberikan gesture tubuh yang Donghae inginkan lalu menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah pihak yang dikalahkan. Hyuk Jae menelan saliva, kali ini ia membalikkan keadaan. Tak lagi terlentang diatas meja, pria manis ini beralih pada tubuh Donghae.

"Malam ini aku menginginkanmu, tetaplah disini sampai pagi datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu ekspressi terpahat mutlak diwajah, satu tarikkan senyum terus dipamerkan ketika jarum jam berjalan mendekati waktu yang ditetapkan. Ia mendesah lega, persiapan kali ini tak main-main. Apartement yang tertata lebih rapi dari sebelumnya, berbagai hidangan lezat, juga _tart_ buatan sendiri yang ia dedikasikan untuk orang itu.

Acara ulang tahunnya kali ini tergolong sederhana, hanya acara makan malam bersama pemuda yang sejak lama dikagumi. Merasa tak seimbang dengan apa yang tertata rapi didepan sana, pemuda ini memilih untuk memasuki kamar dan bersiap diri.

Refleksi nyata pada cermin didepan sana, ia hadiahi tatapan binar. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, semua yang disimpan akan coba diutarakan malam ini.

"_Hyung_…, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepalanya mendongak keatas, gesper Si teduh sedikit lagi akan benar-benar terlepas. Pandangan yang dihadiahkan menyendu, tangan Hyuk Jae sesekali bergerak memutar, memberikan rangsangan lain pada kesejatian yang bersembunyi dibalik sana. Ketika sekali lagi Hyuk Jae mendongak, pagutan kasar dengan intensitas lebih cepat ia dapatkan.

"Hmmpp… mmmhh… hhh…" Desiran rendah kali ini mendominasi, menginformasikan apa yang paling diinginkan Donghae. Ceceran saliva membasahi wajah hingga ke leher, kepala Donghae beranjak menjilati saliva yang mengotori kulit sang mantan kekasih.

Perlahan hingga ke cepat, indera pengecap itu bermain memutar dititik tersensitifnya. Tangan Hyuk Jae bergerak kesana kemari, ada yang harus digenggamnya. Luapan hasrat membuncah memenuhi pikiran, mengnon-aktifkan kerja akal sehat sejenak. Hal tabu yang tak dianggap tabu oleh satu insan yang menjamahnya memberikan dua keuntungan lebih. Hasrat dan ambisi.

"Lebih harum dari sebelumnya, aku suka aromamu kali ini." Nafsu telah melapisi suara, gendang Hyuk Jae tersentil sedikit. Wajahnya kali ini terfokus pada satu objek yang sibuk menjamahnya, sementara kedua jemari lentiknya mulai bergerlia didada sang dominan.

"Kalau begitu tandai tubuhku sesukamu." Jawaban Hyuk Jae terdengar sensual, tubuh kurusnya bergerak nyaris terduduk dipinggiran ranjang. Lipatan di kening Donghae bertambah, tak membiarkan Sang _submissive_ bergerak lebih jauh, tangan besarnya melingkar dipinggang ramping Hyuk Jae.

Pada satu hentakkan kasar, tubuh kurus itu terangkat hingga menghimpit tembok. Wajahnya membelakangi Donghae, sementara rasa dingin menyusup menjalar ke kulit rahang.

"Hei…, kau bermain kasar?!" Hyuk Jae memekik, celana yang ia kenakan telah terlepas, menyisakan kain tak terlalu tebal sebagai pelindung bagian vital. Donghae tak bergeming, sepatah kata ia kulum, tubuhnya makin mendekat. Menghimpit _body_ kurus sang _bottom_. Desahan panjang terdengar ketika Donghae lagi-lagi memberikan jejak basah pada tengkuk.

"Ahhh…mhh…, j-jangan lansung keinti. Setidaknya aku perlu mengoral-" Ucapannya terputus, tangan Donghae kini tak hanya memutar pada sisi atas. Beralih kebagian bawah, laki-laki ini tersenyum mendapati gerakannya dihadiahkan desahan samar dari pihak lain.

"Lakukan itu nanti, biarkan aku menyentuhmu kali ini." Hyuk Jae menutup mata, saat ia hendak mengutarakan aksi protes, Donghae benar-benar menanggalkan semua benda yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Hyuk Jae menggigit bibir, Donghae memposisikan paksa agar tubuh laki-laki ini mendapati posisi ternyaman dikegiatan mereka kali ini.

Kain teratas akhirnya juga tandas, pemuda bersurai hitam pekat ini akhirnya menemukan destinasinya pada dada pemuda itu. Jemarinya teralih, terkadang menyentuh dengan gerakkan tak teratur pada kedua _nipple_ Hyuk Jae.

"Donghae-_ahhhh_…" Satu desahan akhirnya lolos, panggilan nama terdengar nyaris tak bersuara. Gerakkan lamat yang Donghae gunakan untuk awal permainan kali ini berganti dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Kesejatiannya mulai memposisikan jarak pada _rectum_ Hyuk Jae. Mereka memilih bersenggama dengan posisi sedikit ekstrim –_doggy style_-.

"Akhhhh!" Hyuk Jae memikik, masih mengatur nada suara ia tak membiarkan pekikkannya menjadi teriakkan yang nyata. Rasa perih menjalar, ini memang bukan pertama kali tapi titik sensitive yang jarang dijamah sejak beberapa tahun lalu membuat rasa sakit sedikit mendominasi.

"Akh…" Kali ini terdengar lagi, hentakkan demi hentakkan ia rasa semakin menjadi. Bibir Donghae tak lagi terdiam, memberikan beberapa tanda pada punggung yang sudah lama tak dirasakan. Sementara bibirnya mulai bekerja sesuai naluri; menyecap kulit putih itu. Kedua tangannya bergerak kearah pinggang, menyeimbangkan gerak dengan irama yang semakin lama-semakin terasa teratur.

Bibirnya terbuka, ia rasa penetrasi yang dilakukan akan segera membuahkan hasil. Kali ini ia arahkan tangannya kearah kesejatian Hyuk Jae, membantu laki-laki kurus itu untuk merasakan sensasi yang sama dengannya.

"Akuh…., aku sampai…hhh…" Geraman dari belakang Hyuk Jae gunakan sebagai indikasi bahwa sang patner akan segera menemukan kliksmasknya. Pejaman mata, mereka lakukan secara serentak. Mengatupkan kedua manik rapat, sensasi tak kalah hangat ia dapatkan dari bawah tubuh. Ia ikut bergetar, lelehan sperma dari kedua insan ini benar-benar menodai kasur.

.

.

.

Sketsa samar mendadak menjadi dominan dalam pandang, katupan mata menjadi tanda bahwa ia lelah menunggu, namun ketika rasa kantuk mulai datang pada saraf motorik, ia malah mencoba untuk tetap menyatukan kesadaran sekuat mungkin. Tak jarang bibirnya menguap, menyuarakan bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama tak menemukan kedatangan orang itu. Bibirnya mencebik maju kala manik obsidiannya menemukan jarum pada jam sudah melewati waktu yang dijanjikan.

Donghae, baru kali ini sosok yang dikaguminya itu tak menepati janji. Terlebih pada sebuah janji yang sempat tersentuh bibir tipisnya.

"Ck!" Henry mendecak, kue yang dibuatnya susah payah kali ini tak berbentuk akibat suhu yang makin lama makin meninggi. Krim putih _tart_ yang dibuatnya melumer keatas meja, namun saat manik sipitnya mulai teralih kearah dinding, lumeran itu tak lagi menjadi fokus utama.

Kali ini, kedua angka itu menyatu kedalam sorot matanya. Pergantian detik terdengar tak lagi samar, ia mendesah kecewa. 3 jam penantian yang dilakukan dan sosok yang ditunggu masih belum memberikan sebuah tanda untuk datang. Kasar, ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja. Kontak nomor seseorang ia tatap begitu sinis, tapi pemuda ini belum berniat untuk melakukan sebuah komunikasi jarak jauh.

"Hhhhh! _Hyung_! Jangan bilang kalau dia lupa hari ini kita ada janji!" Gelagat tak tenang nampak kepermukaan, kaki yang bergesek kearah lantai dengan sesekali kernyitan kuat didaerah dahi. Perjamuan makan kali ini mungkin dianggap tak terlalu penting bagi Donghae, tapi laki-laki berdarah Cina ini punya harapan lebih jauh dari pertemuan pribadi mereka.

Sebuah pernyataan yang mungkin mendapat sedikit harapan, tapi bukan berarti kata menerima adalah prioritasnya untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan pasti. Henry hanya ingin berterus terang, lalu berhenti menyembunyikan rona dibalik tundukkan lemah.

.

.

.

Kepalanya tak henti-hentinya bergerak kesembarang arah, sementara kedua matanya mulai menelusuri setiap objek yang ia tatap lebih dari hitungan detik. Sedikit alasan tentang sebuah kesibukkan membuatnya percaya, tapi bukan berarti laki-laki ini akan menghilangkan keresahan begitu saja. Menurutnya dalam sebuah hubungan yang terpenting adalah kepercayaan, namun kali ini dasar yang telah ia tetapkan sebagai pedoman mulai menimbulkan rasa ragu.

Yesung bukan orang yang benar-benar bodoh untuk tak tahu situasi apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya, ada sedikit kejanggalan dalam nada sang kekasih dan ia menyadarinya dengan mudah. Pria ini meneguk ludah, ada kabar yang senter terdengar bahwa Hyuk Jae sempat memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan artis lain, dan laki-laki ini mulai merasa terhasut pada kabar burung tanpa sumber sebagai penjelasannya.

"_Hyung_…" Laki-laki yang diindikasikan sebagai seorang manager, menengokkan kepala. Langkahnya terhenti, pria bertubuh tambun itu nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Yesung. Bola matanya bergerak resah, namun ia mencoba untuk tak terlalu menampakkannya kepermukaan.

"Apa Hyuk Jae sempat menghubungimu? Telponku tidak diangkat." Shindong menggeleng, sejak empat jam yang lalu pemuda itu telah pergi. Menggumamkan sedikit alasan untuk menikmati waktu luangnya sejenak.

"Dia bilang dia pergi kerumah saudaranya." Kernyitan samar terlihat dengan satu tarikkan tak percaya, informasi yang ia dapatkan berbeda dengan keterangan sang pelaku utama.

"Kerumah saudara? Bukannya dia bilang pergi ke Chunan untuk menghadiri pernikahan temannya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eoh _hyung_?" Baru jemarinya menempelkan ponsel kearah telinga, suara _baritone_ menyapa hingga sedikit memekakkan gendang. Hyuk Jae mengatur nada suara, sebisa mungkin untuk tak membangunkan sosok yang bersisian disebrang sana.

'_Kau dimana?'_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku di Chunan, ada apa? Aku tidak bisa bicara terlalu banyak, disini terlalu ramai."

'_Begitukah? Shindong hyung bilang kau pergi kerumah saudaramu. Saudara yang mana? Di Mokpo?'_

Hyuk Jae meneguk ludah, intonasi bicaranya yang serupa dengan nada biasa mendadak menjadi lebih bergetar. Tak membiarkan jawaban keluar secepat apa yang Yesung harapkan, ia terdiam sejenak guna memberikan jeda.

"Tentu saja aku di Chunan, mungkin Shindong hyung salah dengar."

'_Begitukah? Kuharap memang benar seperti apa yang kau katakan.'_

"Apa maksudmu? Kau meragukanku?" Hal yang paling tak disukai laki-laki ini adalah ketidak percayaan, sekali ia diragukan maka mungkin Hyuk Jae akan ikut meragukan kepercayaan yang selama ini dilontarkan padanya.

'_Bukan begitu…, aku hanya sedikit takut dengan gosip yang beredar diantara para kru.'_

"Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu-"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai?" Ucapannya terjeda, satu suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi. _Obsidian_ Hyuk Jae membelalak, kontan gerakkan cepat ia lakukan. Memutus sambungan telpon tiba-tiba, tak membiarkan Sang kekasih tahu ia tengah bergelut pada cinta lain.

"Donghae-_ah_…"

"Sampai batas mana kau menganggapku?" _Hazel_nya berembun, lapisan itu nyaris mengubah sketsa Hyuk Jae menjadi blur. Tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun selain selimut, ia dudukkan dikepala ranjang. Maniknya fokus, berusaha mengintimidasi Si manis agar mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan.

"Bukankah ini batas yang kau harapkan? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau…, kita berhubungan dengan kau dan aku sebagai pemeran utama. Kau puas?" Ia mengeraskan rahang, hubungan yang dimaksud hanya hubungan dua adam dengan hanya satu hati yang bertaut. Ia mendecih, bibirnya terbuka hendak menjawab.

"Jadi sampai saat ini kau tidak juga mencintaiku? Setidaknya untuk mencoba apa sulitnya? Bukan hubungan seperti ini yang kuinginkan, kumohon berpisahlah dengannya." Tawa renyah menyapa indera, reaksi Hyuk Jae menjadi penanda bahwa penolakkan mutlak yang akan didapatkan.

"Berpisah? Kau pikir aku melakukan ini semua untuk berpisah dengannya? Jangan bermimpi! Aku mencintainya."

"Kau mencintainya, tapi kau membiarkanku berada disisimu. Konyol sekali! Kau tidak pernah mencintainya. Itu yang sekarang kau lakukan!" Seketika ia membisu, jawaban yang sudah terancang rapi terbungkam oleh sarkasme sengit Donghae. Ia tetap terdiam, bahkan ketika Donghae turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan kembali pakaian yang sempat tandas.

"Mau kemana?" Intonasinya melembut, Hyuk Jae mencoba memberikan _clue_ bahwa ia tak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Ada seseorang yang menungguku." Reaksi Donghae cukup sarkastis, pandangan mata tak ia arahkan kepada laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ pendek itu. Masih sibuk memakai kemaja putihnya, kerutan samar yang berada didahi Sang mantan kekasih tak diindahkan.

"Semalam ini? Siapa seseorang yang menunggu Tuan Lee Donghae sampai semalam ini?" Tersenyum singkat Donghae gunakan sebagai respon, pakaiannya telah melekat sempurna didalam tubuh. Kemudian laki-laki ini membalikkan badan, membalas tatapan yang dihadiahkan.

"Siapa? Kekasihmu? Kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?" Hyuk Jae tersenyum sinis, pandangan remeh ia kumpulkan untuk melawan bidikkan tajam Donghae.

"Jika aku memiliki seorang kekasih, kau pikir aku akan datang malam ini? Jawabannya tidak, karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi orang yang menungguku, orang yang setidaknya tidak pernah meremehkan keberadaanku." Lontaran kalimat itu sukses membuatnya membatu, kepergian sosok itu diiringi debaman pintu. Garis kemerahan penuhnya bergetar, rasa takut akan kehilangan membuncah dan bergemuruh dalam hati. Pemikiran tentang siapa sosok yang dimaksud, memunculkan spekulasi dalam benak.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, benar. Lee Hyuk Jae tidak mungkin menyukai orang itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedikit gambaran tentang bagaimana lelahnya Henry menunggu menyerang benak. Langkahnya makin dipercepat, hadiah yang dibawa memang hadiah seadanya yang sempat ia beli di Super market terdekat dengan penyamaran tak terlalu mencolok. Pemuda tampan ini menghela nafas sejanak, rajukkan halus ia pikir pasti dapat menyurutkan kemarahan Sang _dongsaeng_ kesayangan.

Wajahnya kali ini telah dipenuhi semburat kemerahan, walau sempat marah dengan hubungan yang dipatokkan salah satu pihak, rasa bersyukur bahwa ia kembali diterima sosok _blonde_ itu memunculkan senyum lebar. Knop pintu didepannya mendadak terputar, sedikit lagi maka akses untuknya masuk terbuka lebar.

"_Mianhae_…, aku sangat terlambat."

"Kau bukan terlambat _hyung_, kau melupakannya." Kali ini aksi Henry bukanlah merajuk, lebih merujuk pada sebuah kemarahan dan Donghae yakin pemuda manis ini tak akan begitu mudah memaafkannya. Kakinya bergerak melangkah memasuki apartement, setelah sebelumnya Henry mempersilahkan.

"Henry-_ah_…, _hyung_ benar-benar minta maaf. Ada suatu hal yang harus kuurusi…" Mulutnya terkatup seketika, saat Henry menunjuk jarum jam. Ini sudah jam setengah satu lebih, itu berarti ulang tahun pria Cina ini benar-benar terlewati. Henry mendecih, rasa kecewa menjadi pengahalang untuknya bersikap manis.

"Setidaknya jangan berjanji jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya…" Ia melirih, air muka Donghae perlahan memperlihatkan raut wajah bersalah. Tangannya terulur, hendak mendekap tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapan. Namun satu tepisan samar sepertinya cukup mengindikasikan bahwa bukan pelukan hangat yang Henry inginkan.

"Lupakan…, tidak seharusnya aku memintamu datang." Donghae mendesah, bibirnya kembali terbuka hendak menggumamkan satu hal. Namun kernyitan samar didaerah pelipis menghentikan. Telunjuk Henry mengacung, didaerah leher ada tanda aneh kemerahan yang membingkai.

"_Hyung_…, kau…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Phuaahhh! Kami datang lagi bawa kelanjutan ff ini xD. Maaf jika NC Scene diatas jauh dari kata HOT. Wkwkwk, kami juga masih belajar /plak.

Yosh! Konfliknya mungkin sebentar lagi akan berada di puncak xD kami harap readers sekalian masih menanti kelanjutan dari Fanfic membosankan ini :D

Ah iya! Kami mau promosi sebentar…, #uhuk.

Kami bakal publish satu FF dengan judul "FIX YOU" Masih dengan cast kecintaan kami xD, HaeHyuk! Sedikit clue. Disini Donghae akan jadi seorang pastor, dan Hyuk Jae…, apa ya? Hahhaha…lahacia xD /digebuk. Ada yang berminat?

Ah iya! Mohon maaf untuk diksi yang sulit dimengerti, typo, alur yang lambat dan segala hal buruk yang mempengaruhi mood para pembaca sekalian #bow. Dan juga… huaaa chapt kemarin banyak bgt typonya x(! Kami bener-bener minta maaf, banyak kalimat juga yang kepotong x( Jeongmal Jeosonghamnidah! #bow

Terimakasih juga untuk segala respon, dalam bentuk Review, Fav, Follow, Readers, maupun viewers. Terimakasih banyak #bow.

**Q**: Kenapa slight pairnya YeHyuk?

**A**: Buahahah xD, iya awalnya kami mau pake Han gege, eh tapi kami baru inget klo FF ini pihak ketiganya bakal jadi seorang penyanyi. Jadi kami pilih Yesung deh xD

**Q**: Disini Henry bukan pacarnya Hae kan?

**A**: Iya! Disini Henry cuma managernya Hae aja :D

**Q**: Ini Semenya siapa?

**A**: Buahahha xD Hae dong~ ngehahahha xD #ciuminHyuk.

**Q**: Author seneng bikin Hyuk jadi jahat.

**A**: Uhuk! #keselek. Well, hahah xD kami mau jelasin sedikit. Disini karakter central Hyuk bukan jahat, Cuma dia terlalu ambisius. Kenapa kami suka buat Hyuk jadi jahat? Karena menurut kami dia itu sexy klo meranin karakter yang begituan xD #ditendang.

**Thanks to review**: **Melodyna|Lee Haerieun|Hyukies|chocorbebek|Guest|NhaizhuAmakusa|isroe106| nurul. P . putri.|Sweetyhaehyuk|Jeje Kim| lyndaariezz| F-Polarise| Tsuioko Lee| Niknukss| Tina KwonLee| mizhuky yank eny| dhian930715ELF| anchofishy| HaeHyuk Love| Anonymouss| yungyung.**

Udh panjangkan chapt ini? wkwkwk xD

Jadi, apakah ff ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan? Sampai jumpa di chapt depan ^^


End file.
